Giros del Destino
by AlinaKristall
Summary: Mi primer EdxR... Cuando una declaración in-oportuna cambia toda tu vida... espero que les guste! - Regalo para Jime! A pedido del público continuamos este fic FIC DE COOPERACION CON DAYAN HALE ExR, ExB, RxEm ? AxJ
1. Chapter 1

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision3/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime56/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-02T03:33:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-02T03:33:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words841/o:Words  
o:Characters4627/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines38/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs10/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces5458/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 3 56 2009-04-02T03:33:00Z 2009-04-02T03:33:00Z 1 841 4627 38 10 5458 11.5606 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**GIROS DEL DESTINO**

Ya era suficiente! No iba a aguantar ni un minuto más…

Corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi habitación…

- Rose? – preguntó él al otro lado de la puerta

- Lárgate! – grité… lo odio!

No dijo nada más… ni siquiera pidió perdón! Es obvio que yo no le importo para nada! Escuché sus pasos alejarse… bien! Mejor así!

…

Mejor? No, no lo creo… ya no oirá más mis pensamientos pero yo no me siento mejor! YO QUIERO QUE ÉL ESTÉ A MI LADO!!!

Me miré al espejo casi sin pensarlo… SOY HERMOSA… SOY BELLA! Incluso dentro de los de mi misma clase! Pero por qué él no me encuentra linda? Por qué no puede sentir algo por mi? Qué está mal conmigo?

Él piensa que todo esto es por vanidad… que no soporto que él no me encuentre bonita cuando todos lo hacen… y debo confesar que en un principio fue así… pero ya no más… yo lo amo…

Pero él piensa que soy una cabeza hueca, una mujer frívola y vacía… sin sentimientos ni corazón… sólo vanidad…

SI, ROSALIE HALE, ESO ES LO QUE ERES… SOLO UNA CARA BONITA, NO VALES NADA!!! NO VALES LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE EDWARD TE MIRE CON AMOR!!!

Estoy destinada a estar sola… primero cuando era humana… me… me… pasa eso!!! Y ahora como vampiro, no puedo estar cerca del vampiro del que me enamoré…

"Qué genial tu vida, Rosalie… definitivamente dio un cambio radical" pensé con sarcasmo

Pero yo era Rosalie HALE… HALE… no había perdido mi esencia, no había perdido nada, además de mi "humanidad"… yo no era una Cullen, ni tenía por qué serlo si sobraba en esa casa… no?

Sin mucho qué pensar decidí huir de ahí… sin rumbo fijo… sólo a correr por el bosque hasta llegar a un lugar en donde nadie me pudiera encontrar…

Salí corriendo, Edward levantó la mirada para ver qué me pasaba… me armé de fuerza y coraje y decidí no voltear a verlo…

- NO! – gritó de pronto – Rosalie! Rosalie! No te vayas!!!

- Déjame Edward! – respondí mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo…

- ESPERA!!! – dijo Edward sujetándome del brazo… había olvidado que es más rápido que yo – no nos dejes, Rosalie

- A ti qué más te da? – le respondí – no te importo nada, así que no finjas interés…

- Te amo, Rosalie…

Esas palabras me dejaron estúpida por unos minutos…

- pensé que no te importaba… - balbuceé

- pensé que solo te importaba tu apariencia y que… que sólo tenías esta obsesión por mi, porque no te veneraba como los otros… - dijo él cabizbajo y avergonzado

- leíste mis pensamientos? – pregunté

- perdón… - se disculpó – pero necesitaba saber si sentías lo mismo que yo… si… si me amabas tanto como yo a ti…

- Edward – susurré y me lancé a sus brazos…

Él me abrazó, me besó como si fuera la última vez… me miró a los ojos y me repitió que me amaba…

Era la vampiresa más feliz del mundo…

Esme y Carlisle habían salido… así que la casa era nuestra… sólo nuestra, para demostrarnos mutuamente el amor que nos teníamos…

Fue todo tan mágico… que no me percaté de a qué hora regresaron Carlisle y Esme… sólo sé que cobré conciencia de lo que ocurrió al día siguiente…

- Rose – susurró él

- Edward – respondí

- Te amo, princesa – me dijo mientras besaba mi frente

- Yo a ti, mi amor… mi Edward – le dije… - corazón… vamos a pasear?

- Lo que ordenes, princesa

Extrañamente quise salir a caminar y pasear y jugar con Edward… era como si la casa me gritara que todo eso era un sueño y que en cualquier momento Edward volvería a mirarme con desprecio…

Salimos y jugamos en la pradera… corrimos al lago y al regreso unas carreras, en las que, estaba ganando porque él me dejaba ganar…

- Ed… - dije de pronto dejando de correr

- Rose… qué pasa, mi amor?

- Hueles eso?

- Sangre – respondió él asustado… - sangre humana… pero… seca…

- Crees que haya más de los nuestros? – pregunté

- Vamos a ver…

Corrí y reconocí el sendero del bosque que llegaba a uno de mis escondites favoritos… el lugar en donde estaría yo sufriendo si es que Edward no me hubiera detenido…

Me quedé helada… había un cuerpo abandonado en medio del claro…

- fueron los osos – dijo Edward después de examinarlo… - no hay de qué preocuparnos

- cuándo fue, Ed? – pregunté

- mmm… ayer… - respondió con seguridad

- entonces pude… pude haberlo salvado? – pregunté sintiéndome culpable

- no, mi amor… mira cómo está… probablemente hubieras llegado tarde… usualmente los osos de acá no juegan con la comida… - dijo Edward abrazándome… seguro sabía que me sentía algo culpable

Me acerqué a ver a ese pobre hombre… tendría unos 20 años… se veía que era fornido y guapo, pero no tanto como mi Edward… le quité el cabello de la cara y sentí algo extraño en el corazón…

Culpa…

Sí, pude salvarlo… pero no hay que deprimirse por cosas que no fueron y no serán… así que busqué entre sus ropas algo que lo identificara

"EMMETT MCCARTHY"

Decía una carta en donde le comunicaban que su hermana menor había fallecido…

- Descansa en paz… Emmett – susurré antes de pedirle a Edward que me ayudara a enterrarlo

No sé por qué pero ambos volvimos a casa en silencio…

Algo dentro de mí, me decía que algo no estaba bien…

- Todo está bien, mi amor… te amo – dijo Edward antes de besarme…

- Y yo a ti, mi vida – respondí al tiempo que correspondía a su beso y todos los incidentes de aquel día pasaban al baúl de los recuerdos…

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Mi primer EdxR… este fic está dedicado a mi neni: JIME!!!

Gracias por todo!!! Sabes que te adoro mil y que eres una gran amiga! Nunca cambies!!! Sé que siempre quisiste un EdxR así que aquí va uno, espero que ayude a tu musa a alcanzar la inspiración y sobre todo, que te guste!!

UN BESO!!!


	2. 50 años después

**N/A: **Debido a la gran acogida del primer capítulo de este fic (muchas personas se suscribieron a las alertas y demás) hemos decidido continuarlo… sí HEMOS, porque éste se ha convertido en un FIC de cooperación entre mi gran amiga y escritora favorita Dayan Hale y yo… Gracias neni por la oportunidad de escribir un fic juntas!

En fin! Espero que les guste!

**CAPITULO I**

**50 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Edward POV**

Cincuenta años han pasado desde que abandonamos Forks, hoy, estamos de vuelta por una temporada. La península de Olympia es una de las mejores para nosotros, casi no hay sol y es más fácil salir a la calle por las mañanas sin preocuparnos porque nos descubrieran.

Carlisle consiguió un trabajo en el hospital, Esme se quedará en casa y Rose y yo iremos a la escuela. Aunque es muy aburrido volver a la escuela por novena vez, ahora sé que será mejor porque tengo a la mejor novia – esposa – de este mundo. Rosalie es hermosa, tenaz y – sólo conmigo – es la mujer más dulce que puede haber en el universo. Y no sólo estará ella, sino que ahora que Jasper y Alice se han unido a nuestra familia y yo no podría estar más feliz, Alice era en todos los aspectos, mi hermana favorita (aunque sólo la tuviera a ella), era tan fácil comunicarme con ella. Por otro lado, Jasper es un poco más tranquilo y pacífico.

Recuerdo el día en que aparecieron, Rose y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación abrazados en la cama cuando los oí aproximarse. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la ventana.

¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? – me preguntó Rosalie besando mi cuello

Vienen dos extraños, dos muy extraños – le respondí.

Tomé su mano y bajamos con Esme y Carlisle, tras meditarlo por unos instantes, los cuatro salimos a recibir a los extraños. Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver al pequeño monstruito y a Jasper cubierto de cicatrices de batalla. Lo más sorprendente fue que Alice nos saludó a todos por nuestros nombres y nos preguntó dónde podría quedarse.

No dábamos crédito a lo que sucedía, pero Esme, tan maternal como siempre, los guió por la caza en lo que Rose y yo íbamos de caza. Cuando regresamos, Alice ya se había mudado a nuestra habitación

¿Ya listo para que regresemos a clases? – Rosalie besó mi mejilla y me sacó de mis pensamientos

Supongo que otra vez no nos hará daño – le respondí mientras ella reía y yo no podía detener el impulso de besarla

Yo supongo que tampoco – pasó un brazo por mi cintura y yo por sus hombros y bajamos ya listos para comenzar la escuela de nuevo.

Alice y Jasper ya estaban abajo, ella dando brinquitos de alegría, él mirándola como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo que no fuera Alice. Esme y Carlisle nos desearon suerte y nosotros nos encaminamos a mi Volvo. Alice y Jasper se fueron atrás, mientras que yo le abrí a Rosalie la puerta para que se subiera a mi lado, nada era más importante que contar con su presencia.

Mientras conducía, tenía la mano de Rosalie sujeta a la mía y ella miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente, no pensaba en nada, hasta que oí esas palabras que siempre lograban hacerme sonreír.

"_Te amo, Edward"_

Yo también, mi vida – respondí – nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo…

Ya se van a poner cursis – dijo Alice riendo, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importó… nada importaba, sólo nuestro amor.

Al llegar a la escuela había un gran alboroto… ¡ah! ¡Claro! La hija del Jefe Swan regresaba a Forks después de quién sabe cuántos años… la expectativa del juguetito nuevo…

Entramos juntos a clase de literatura… nos la pasamos enviándonos papelitos y susurrándonos cosas tan débilmente que ningún oído humano podría escucharnos… así nos la pasamos hasta la hora del almuerzo…

¿Qué saben de la chica nueva? – preguntó Alice

¡Nada! – respondió Rose con naturalidad

Esperen – murmuré y me puse a espiar los pensamientos de los demás…

Me tomó algo de tiempo ubicar a la nueva y su grupo y diferenciar entre las voces y los pensamientos…

¡Ah! Ellos son los Cullen – decía Jessica – pero no te hagas ilusiones… ellos están juntos… me refiero a Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen y Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale… - añadió mientras nos señalaba

Me sentí tan feliz cuando oí mi nombre junto al de Rosalie… quería que todos supieran que esa mujer tan bella y maravillosa era mía… sólo mía…

"_Estúpida, ya me di cuenta que le echabas el ojo a Edward… ni siquiera eres bonita como para pretender siquiera hacerle la batalla a Rosalie Hale"_ pensó Jessica y yo sentí algo de pena por la chica… hace algún tiempo ella quiso que Rose y yo termináramos nuestra relación… la pasó muy mal gracias a Alice y sus planes malvados…

Ah… vaya… - respondió ella… su cabeza estaba en silencio… ¿qué pasa? – pues Rosalie es muy bonita…

Sí… encantadora – dijo Jessica mientras pensaba _"cómo no se muere esa rubia tonta y nos deja el camino libre a todas"_

¡Hola, hola! – Mike Newton acababa de llegar y saludaba a las chicas, mientras pensaba en qué haría para conquistar a "Bella", ya que ella había aclarado a todos que no le gustaba que la llamen Isabella…

¿Y bien, mi amor? – la voz de Rosalie me desconcentró

Nada… sólo le cuentan los rumores de los Cullen..

Ojalá no salga espantada – dijo Alice antes de que tocara la campana… - genial… a clases de nuevo…

Me aburriré en matemáticas – suspiró Jasper

Nos aburriremos juntos, mi amor – dijo Alice sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper y salían juntos

Mi amor, me voy a mi clase de Alemán – dijo Rose sonriendo – ¡recuerda que prometiste que nuestra próxima luna de miel será en München!

Y nos iremos también a Salzburg… - dije yo con alegría – sí lo recuerdo, preciosa… te amo

¡Yo más! – dijo antes de besarme tiernamente y correr a su clase… a mí me tocaba biología…

Estaba sentado solo, como siempre cuando de pronto ella entró: la nueva…

El único asiento libre era el que estaba a mi lado… de pronto… sentí su olor…

Hola… - saludó ella… yo sólo gruñí… qué mala idea venir hambriento a clases

Hola – respondí para no parecer grosero… me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí… empecé a moverme como si respirara pero el hecho es que no lo hacía…

Buenas tardes alumnos… hoy vamos a…

No me importa lo que diga el maestro… quiero a esa chica, quiero su sangre…

¡NO! Qué pensaría Rose de mí si… si me vuelvo tan débil… mi Rose, siempre tan bella, tan tenaz, tan perfecta…

Me pasé la hora imaginando que saboreaba la deliciosa sangre de la chica Swan… ni bien acabó la clase salí corriendo… ¡¡¡corría peligro estando cerca de esa muchacha!!!

¡Ouch! – ¡demonios! En mi loca carrera choqué con alguien

Perdón – dije casi automáticamente – ¡¡Rose!! ¡Lo siento mi amor!

No es nada… - dijo ella sonriendo – yo sé que estás desesperado por verme, pero nunca pensé que tanto

Te adoro – le dije sonriendo mientras la besaba – ¿mi amor me acompañas a la Oficina Principal?

Sí, claro – me respondió ella contrariada – ¿qué ocurrió?

Súbitamente el alemán me parece un idioma bello, digno de ser estudiado – dije con algo de sarcasmo…

¡Vamos, Edward! Ya sé que me extrañas pero no tienes que cambiar tu clase de biología por mi – dijo ella coquetamente… ¡por eso es que la amo tanto!

La nueva – suspiré – se sienta conmigo en biología…

¿Y?

Su sangre, Rosalie… ¡su sangre es la cosa más deliciosa que he olido jamás! – dije en voz baja – no puedo estar cerca de ella… hoy casi pierdo el control…

¡Vaya! – dijo ella también contrariada

No dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a la oficina… la secretaria estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y levantó la mirada al escucharnos llegar

Sr. Cullen, Srta. Hale… ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

La verdad es que sí – dije – quisiera cambiar la clase de la sexta hora, biología… por cualquier otra…¿ alemán tal vez?

¡Oh no señor Cullen! ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo – no hay otra clase disponible…

¿No puede buscar por mi? – dije, casi haciéndole ojitos… Rosalie pensó que me veía lindo y la mujer ya empezaba a hiperventilar...

Lo siento, Edward, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti – dijo tajantemente…

¿Y si hace cambio de cursos? – preguntó Rosalie – yo me paso a biología y Edward se pasa a alemán…

¡Rose! – exclamé al ver el desprendimiento de mi esposa… ella moría por ir a München y a Salzburg, porque quería conocer esas dos ciudades desde hace algún tiempo, sobre todo Salzburg, cuna del magnífico Mozart…

¿Es eso posible? – preguntó ella

Mmm déjenme consultar – dijo la secretaria mientras salía un momento

No tienes que hacerlo, Rose – le dije

Quiero hacerlo… cualquier cosa para que estés bien y seas feliz, Edward… te amo…

Yo a ti, princesa… eres un ángel, Rose… pero no puedo aceptar tu sacrificio…

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella molesta – ¡¡¡lo hago por ti, porque quiero que estés bien!!!

Pero tu quieres aprender alemán, Rose… no voy a interferir con tus planes y deseos – susurré

Lo único que deseo es un vampirito que tengo justo frente a mí – me dijo coquetamente

Eres perfecta, ¿lo sabías? – le dije totalmente embobado mientras la besaba

Ya me lo habías dicho antes – respondió mientras me volvía a besar…

¡EJEM! – la voz de la secretaria hizo que nos separáramos… ese beso había empezado a subir de tono… _un poco_

¿Y bien? – preguntó Rosalie

Rose, no… - le dije

Imposible, señor Cullen…. ¿Pero dígame tiene usted algún problema con el maestro?

No, la verdad que no – respondí con sinceridad – es sólo que…

_Oh-oh… _- el pensamiento de Rosalie me distrajo y volteé…

Ahí estaba ella, la nueva… parada en la puerta mirándonos como asustada…

"_tiene cara de tonta"_ pensó Rosalie

Perdón, no quise interrumpir – dijo la recién llegada

No interrumpes – respondió fríamente Rose – ya nos íbamos… gracias por todo – añadió sonriendo a la secretaria

Sí, muchas gracias… sé que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance – le respondí mientras Rosalie me jalaba rápidamente hacia la salida… La joven volteó a vernos algo contrariada

Así que esa es la nueva – me dijo Rosalie una vez que estuvimos afuera – el olor de su sangre no me pareció nada especial…

¡PUES A MI SÍ ME AFECTA! – le grité

Hey… ya… no es necesario que me grites, comprendo perfectamente – dijo ella algo contrariada

No, no me entiendes Rosalie…

Claro que sí, mi amor… tranquilo, lo solucionaremos juntos – dijo ella tratando de besarme, yo la aparté

Déjame solo, Rosalie…

Pero mi am…

¡¡Que me dejes solo, te digo!!

¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? – Alice y Jasper acababan de llegar

Nada… yo me voy a casa – dijo ella empezando a caminar

¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunté

A casa… ¿duh? – respondió sarcásticamente

¿Que Edward no nos va a llevar? – preguntó Alice confundida

¡Lo estoy dejando solo, como me pidió! – gritó Rosalie y siguió caminando

¡Rosalie Lilian Hale, ven inmediatamente! – le grité

¡Oblígame!

Rosalie…

Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes… - dijo ella que estaba a unos 3 metros de nosotros

Se van a gastar tus zapatos… anda, sube al auto – dije molesto

No me importa, puedo comprarme otros… además Alice no dejará que los use de nuevo…

Eso es cierto – secundó Alice

¡Pues haz lo que quieras! – dije furioso – y ustedes… suben ¿o no?

Vamos con Rosalie – dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco, seguro vio algo que no le gustó

¡Bueno! ¡Como quieran! – dije antes de subirme al auto y emprender la marcha hacia el hospital… tenía que hablar con Carlisle…

**Rosalie POV**

Mientras corría hacia la casa, intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, pero estaba furiosa, Edward jamás me había hablado así y me indignaba que me gritara que no lo entendía. Si no me explicaba nada ¡¡yo no podía entenderlo!! Alice y Jasper venían conmigo, pero yo los ignoré, no venía de buenas.

Nada más divisé la casa, entré a mi habitación y me encerré, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, por lo menos no por lo pronto. Mientras estaba en nuestra habitación, me acosté en la cama y suspiré sonoramente. Mi mirada fue a las fotografías que teníamos Edward y yo de nuestras bodas anteriores, las miré con detenimiento por un enorme rato, nadie podía negar que nos amábamos, el brillo de nuestros ojos en las fotografías era intenso y nuestras sonrisas, sinceras.

Pero ahora todo eso estaba por los suelos, si hubiera podido llorar, ese sería el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Después de un rato, no había señales de Edward y yo me enfurecía más y más por cada hora que pasaba. A las ocho, no podía yo más con la incertidumbre, le marqué a su celular…no me contestó así que le dejé un mensaje.

¡¡Edward Cullen!! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme así?! ¡¡No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo juntos, me hagas esto!! – colgué el teléfono y bajé a la sala

¿Rose? ¿Cómo estás, hija? – me preguntó Esme maternalmente

¡¿Cómo estoy?! ¡¡No sé de Edward desde hace horas!! ¡¡y lo último que hizo fue gritarme!! ¡¡Estoy furiosa!! – por fin había salido

Cariño, tienes que calmarte, todo tiene una explicación – Esme seguía con sus intentos de calmarme y Jasper intentó lo mismo con su don tan sutil

¡¡Es que no es sólo eso!! ¡¡¡Lo que me está matando es no saber nada de él!!! – toda mi furia sólo servía para esconder el hecho de que estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por él.

Justo en ese momento, Carlisle entró. Al parecer no se sorprendió al verme en ese estado. Ya sabía yo que si alguien sabía donde estaba Edward era él. Se quitó la bata y dejó su maletín en el suelo. Entonces, miré afuera y vi que no era el mercedes el auto en el que Carlisle había venido, era el Volvo.

¿Carlisle qué… - no terminé mi pregunta porque mi celular sonó en ese momento, era un mensaje.

_Rose:_

_Mi amor, lo lamento mucho._

_No voy a regresar por un tiempo._

_Me voy a Alaska_

_Te amo_

_Edward._

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿¡Se fue a Alaska?! ¡¿Y no me dijo?! Esto es el colmo, subí a mi habitación y me puse a sacar sus cosas de los cajones y del armario. Afortunadamente la casa tenía una habitación vacía así que me puse a tirar todas las cosas de Edward dentro.

Estaba simplemente iracunda, la ira había inundado mis sentidos y me había impulsado a actuar de aquel modo. Cuando no hubo nada de Edward en mi habitación, quité las fotografías donde estábamos juntos y las tiré por ahí, estaba demasiado furiosa como para darme cuenta de a dónde habían ido a dar todas las cosas.

Cuando terminé, me quedé sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas, no sabía que más hacer, estaba en una situación de descontrol total. Carlisle entró a mi habitación poco después. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro sollozando.

Rose, cariño, sé lo mucho que estás sufriendo en estos momentos, te comprendo, pero también quiero que comprendas lo difícil que es la situación para Edward

¿Y qué? Soy su esposa Carlisle, soy parte de su vida ¿no se imaginó como iba a reaccionar cuando me enterara que se iba? Claro que sé que esto es difícil para él, pero ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de hablar con él, de poderme poner a su lado y apoyarlo como SU ESPOSA

En eso tienes toda la razón, no lo justifico pero no quiero verte tan alterada – Carlisle me besó en la frente y se echó a reír al ver la habitación - ¿Lo vas a mandar a la otra habitación?

Sí – respondí tajantemente

Está bien, sólo quería que supieras esto, pase lo que pase los dos tienen mi apoyo, ¿sabes? Creo que serías una buena hermana si te relajaras y le dieras un respiro a Jasper, la está pasando peor que tú

Lo intentaré – respondí – gracias Carlisle

Esa fue una de las noches más largas de toda mi vida, era como si el reloj se moviera más lento para atormentarme aún más. Cuando amaneció, nos fuimos a la escuela, los tres en el Volvo, yo no quería, pero era el Volvo o el convertible así que no me quedó de otra.

Llegamos a la escuela y entré rápidamente, no quería toparme con la chica nueva, porque eso sólo nos traería problemas. Ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta de que su regreso a Forks me iba a arruinar la existencia. Por su culpa mi marido se había ido, por su culpa él estaba en Alaska, por su culpa él me había gritado…todo era su maldita culpa.

Afortunadamente, las primeras clases las tuve con Jasper, que me mantuvo calmada durante ese tiempo. Pero yo temía el almuerzo, donde la vería y no sabía si podría controlarme.

Rose, más vale que calmes tu ira asesina que no nos va a llevar a nada – Jasper intentó calmarme antes de que entráramos a la cafetería veinte minutos después.

Lo sé, lo intentaré, esta vez te necesito cerca Jazz, no sé como vaya a reaccionar – le pedí a mi hermano

Estaré junto a ti no te preocupes por ello

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, Alice ya estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre y ya nos había comprado algo para "comer" por lo que no tuvimos que formarnos. Nos sentamos juntos y Jasper me dejó en medio de los dos, yo se lo agradecí, no sabía si sería capaz de contenerme una vez que la viera.

**Bella POV**

Mi segundo día en Forks fue malo, bueno no tanto porque hoy no llovía, pero de todos modos, había sido un mal día, anoche no dormí bien y el profesor Varner me preguntó algo en clase que no supe qué contestar. Antes de llegar al almuerzo estaba aterrorizada, aún recuerdo con perfecta claridad las miradas coléricas de Edward y Rosalie ayer por la tarde. No quería que volvieran a mirarme así.

Todavía no podía creer que Edward quisiera cambiar su horario porque yo era su compañera, digo eso suena muy narcisista pero ¿qué otro motivo había para querer cambiarse? Entré a la cafetería con Jessica, intentando no voltear a verlo pero fracasé. Miré la mesa donde se sentaban él, su novia y sus hermanos, pero Edward no los acompañaba. Los gemelos Hale me voltearon a ver y yo pude notar el enojo en sus miradas, yo desvié la mía rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Jessica y no supe qué contestarle...

- Se me hace raro que no aparezca Edward…

- ¿Qué? ya te hablas con los Cullen? - me preguntó... no le respondí

¿Qué le decía? "No, creo que él me odia sin razón porque quiso cambiar su horario"

No, sólo me preguntaba donde estaría – le respondí mientras nos sentábamos

Pues…debe ser raro, jamás se separa de Rosalie, si uno falta, el otro también lo hace – Jessica me comentó – seguro se pelearon – oí su tono de ¿alegría?

¿Se pelean mucho?

No, jamás – dijo Jessica victoriosa – pero si se separaron es porque algo realmente malo pasó entre ellos.

Yo casi me caigo de la silla. Voltee a ver la mesa de los Cullen, Alice y Jasper estaban hablando de no sé qué y luego miré a Rosalie y su mirada me aterrorizó, era una mirada de odio, odio en estado puro. Me estaba dando a entender que yo tenía la culpa de que Edward se fuera. Desvié la mirada en cuanto pude y al sonar la campana, fui la primera en salir de ahí.

¡Me tocaba inglés! qué suerte! nadie lleva esa materia... sólo gente como yo que quiere perder el tiempo y tener pretexto de leer autores ingleses... con suerte podría leer cumbres borrascosas para ese curso...

Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando vi entrar a las dos: Rosalie y Alice a mi clase... CREO QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A HIPERVENTILAR. Me senté en mi lugar y decidí ignorarlas, pero eso se me hizo difícil cuando se sentaron justo atrás de mí.

…y hay que comprar el pastel y tú harás el cartel de bienvenida – oí la voz de Alice

Perfecto, no sabes como lo extraño Allie – oí a Rosalie – justo se tenía que ir ahora

Lo sé Rose, pero se pasará rápido

Ya no dijeron nada porque la maestra entró y nos comenzó a hablar en inglés.

Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Lisa Rogers y voy a ser su maestra de Inglés – se presentó una mujer ya entrada en años – ahora quiero que pasen al frente y nos hablen acerca de su fin de semana. ¿Quién pasa primero?

Yo – oí la voz a mis espaldas

Adelante señorita Hale

Rosalie caminó graciosamente hacia el frente y antes de comenzar a hablar me miró con una sonrisa irónica y una mirada llena de odio.

Bueno, en mi fin de semana, mi novio Edward – enfatizó mirándome con desprecio – y yo nos fuimos a acampar y pues fue muy hermoso porque caminamos juntos por el campo, siempre estuvo tomándome de la mano, me regaló flores y dijo que si yo quisiera me bajaría la estrella que yo deseara – Rosalie sonrió y regresó a su lugar y podía sentir aún su mirada de odio penetrándome profundamente.

Por fin la clase terminó y yo quise salir lo más pronto posible, pero me tropecé…con los zapatos nuevos de Rosalie.

lo siento - murmuré y me fui de ahí rápidamente

Con razón Edward no quiere seguir en Biología – oí el comentario de Rosalie antes de dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

Al acabar el día, me fui al supermercado a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para encargarme de la cena. Llegué a la casa, guardé las cosas en la alacena y comencé a preparar el pescado y fue en esos momentos que me permití llorar. El comentario de Rosalie, sus miradas hostiles, todo eso me hacía sentir terriblemente mal ¿es qué acaso de verdad yo tenía la culpa de que Edward se hubiera ido y por eso Rosalie me despreciaba tanto? Yo deseaba con toda mi alma creer lo contrario.

***

**Nota de la Autora 1 (AlinaKristall): **Bueno, como anuncié al inicio del fic, éste es un fic de cooperación entre Dayan Hale y yo… esperamos que les guste!!! Como es un fic de dos personas, los capis tardarán un poco (ya saben, cuestiones de coordinación y demás) pero actualizaremos ASAP!

**Nota de la Autora 2 (Dayan Hale): **Hola chicos!!!! Bueno antes que nada decir q me siento muy honrada al compartir un fic con una escritora tan talentosa como Alina y espero que ustedes lo disfruten mucho, haremos lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto que podamos. Besos!!!!


	3. Regreso

**CAPITULO II**

"**Regreso"**

**E****DWARD POV**

Estuve una semana en casa de las Denali… ellas me acogieron como a uno más de la familia y Tanya tampoco hizo nada por respeto a Rose. Le estoy muy agradecido por ello… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que una más me iría a volver loco…

¿Por qué estaba huyendo? ¿Porque no quería que Rose pensara que soy débil? ¿Porque no siento que mi autocontrol sea tan fuerte? ¿Por esa chica Swan?

Lo peor de todo es que quien más estaba sufriendo era Rose… mi Rose…

Aún me siento un poco mal por haberla tratado de esa forma, estaba demasiado molesto con todos, especialmente conmigo mismo…

No había hablado con Rose toda la semana y la extrañaba muchísimo… pero era obvio que ella no iba a dar señales de vida si yo no lo hacía… conociéndola, debía estar hecha una furia… pero considero que me merezco cualquier cosa que ella quiera hacer contra mí.

Ya habían pasado 6 días y algo dentro de mí me dice que debo volver a Forks… debe ser que extraño demasiado a Rosalie… pero antes debo hacer una llamada

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Alice? – pregunté

- Ya te estabas tardando… no te preocupes, ¡tendré todo listo! Pero te advierto que Rose está muy dolida y enojada – me dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea

- Lo imagino… no te preocupes… sé a lo que me atengo…

- Qué bueno que lo sepas… prepárate para "dormir en el sillón" – El sarcasmo de Alice me causó gracia

- Lo haré – dije antes de cortar…

- Así que… te vas – Tanya lo había escuchado todo

- Así es Tanya… muchas gracias por todo… yo creo que partiré inmediatamente

- Salúdame a los demás – Tanya me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó levemente – ojalá hayas encontrado las respuestas que buscas Edward

- Gracias, cuídense mucho

Tomé el auto de Carlisle y manejé a toda prisa a Forks, deseaba…no, anhelaba volver a los brazos de mi Rose. Claro que sabía que eso iba a ser difícil, ella no estaría molesta conmigo…estaría hecha una fiera y no podía culparla. Pero si me había ido, era para despejar mi mente, no iba a dejar que una simple humana como lo era Isabella Swan, me alejara de la mujer que más amaba en este mundo.

Llegué a la casa a media mañana, lo que me daba tiempo para tener todo perfecto para cuando Rosalie regresara de la escuela, y se encontrara con todo perfecto. Alice ya me había dejado todo, yo sólo tenía que arreglarlo como deseara. Mi hermana era una genio. Le iba a mandar un mensaje, pero ella fue más rápida.

_Si lo haces adecuadamente, probablemente tengas a tu esposa en brazos esta noche_

Ya iba a responderle, pero otra vez, me ganó

_Los quiero, a los dos, no me agradezcas nada hermano_

¡¡¡Bendito el día en que Alice vio a nuestra familia!!! Todo lo que necesitaba para la reconciliación, ahí estaba. Me puse a arreglar la casa rápidamente, no quería que Rosalie llegara antes de que yo hubiera terminado. Afortunadamente, todos se van de caza acabando el turno de Carlisle en el hospital, me dejaban la casa para que yo intentara, por todos los medios, ablandar el corazón de Rose…

**R****OSALIE POV**

Era Viernes, ese fin de semana lo pasaría sola en casa, ya que Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se iban de caza, yo no quería ir, no deseaba ir sin Edward. Estaba tan enojada con él por haberse ido tanto tiempo, mi ira de hace unos días había abierto paso a la preocupación. Aún quería una explicación a lo sucedido, aún estaba enojada por haberse ido sin decirme nada, pero deseaba con todo mi corazón saber de él, lo que fuera. Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, esa era mi preocupación.

Al salir de la escuela, Jasper y Alice se fueron para reunirse con Carlisle y Esme en el hospital, yo manejé el Volvo hasta la casa. Una vez fuera, estacioné el auto en la entrada y me quedé ahí sentada por unos momentos. Casi nunca manejaba el Volvo, siempre iba en el lado del copiloto, siempre a su lado. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que su olor, su esencia, se impregnara en mí. ¡¡Cómo lo extrañaba!!

Salí del auto y caminé hasta la entrada, abrí la puerta sin ánimos y me llevé una sorpresa, todo se veía normal, excepto por el camino hecho de pétalos de rosas y velas que conducía al piso superior y por el enorme póster – colocado en un caballete – de mi última boda con Edward. Yo miré la foto sorprendida, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa llena de amor, caminé un poco más por el caminito (debo confesar que me quité los zapatos para sentir la textura de las rosas) y vi un globo que tenía un papel doblado. Yo lo tomé y lo abrí.

_Te amo, sé lo enojada que estás conmigo y me lo merezco, pero quiero que sepas que enojada o no, eres la razón más valiosa que tengo para seguir esta existencia._

¿por qué era tan perfecto? Seguí caminando, con la ansiedad creciendo dentro de mí. En la mesita donde el teléfono estaba normalmente, había un ramo de rosas blancas y había una caja de terciopelo ahí con otra nota.

_Sé que una joya no hará que me perdones, pero quiero obsequiártela, el valor que tiene carece __de importancia, pues la joya más preciada, eres tú._

Sonreí complacida y abrí la caja, era un hermoso collar de platino y tenía un diamante en el centro, me lo puse y me miré en el espejo, era hermoso. Seguí caminando, cada paso que daba me acercaba más a la tranquilidad y a la excitación al mismo tiempo. Al inicio de la escalera había otra foto, de otra de nuestras bodas y tenía una hermosa inscripción.

_Te amo, quiero tener el placer de pasar la eternidad al lado de alguien tan inteligente, hermosa y tenaz como tú._

Subí los escalones, lentamente, disfrutando este placer y esta dicha. Edward estaba ganándome de nuevo y por más que intentaba mantener mis pensamientos a raya, no lo conseguía. En el rellano de la escalera, había otra foto, y otro globo con otra nota.

_¿Sabes qué es lo más magnífico que puede pasarme? Que cada amanecer estés a mi lado, con un brillo inconfundible en tu mirada y con una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios y que pienses exactamente lo mismo que yo: "Te amo"_

Acabé de subir la escalera y vi que en la mesita de ahí, había otro ramo de rosas, esta vez rosas y una botella de perfume, con otra nota.

_Sé que te gusta y que disfrutas mucho este perfume, aunque en realidad no lo necesites, yo también disfruto el que emana de ti misma, es dulce y es tan tuyo…_

Finalmente, el camino terminó a la entrada de mi… de nuestra habitación, otro póster estaba pegado a la puerta cerrada. La llave estaba pegada y tenía una última nota.

_Esta llave no sólo abre una puerta Rose, también__ te abre la puerta a mi corazón, aunque desde la primera vez que te vi, sospecho que ya la tenías. Por favor, si estás dispuesta a perdonarme, si estás dispuesta a que sigamos con la hermosa historia que hemos construido juntos, abre la puerta y habla conmigo, déjame pedirte tu perdón, déjame demostrarte que te amo y que eres mi todo._

Sin pensarlo más abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, esperándome con los brazos abiertos… y yo no iba a hacerlo esperar más! Corrí a sus brazos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado… el resto, se lo pueden imaginar ;)

**ALICE POV**

Edward lo había conseguido… o al menos eso me dijeron mis visiones!

Quiero mucho a ese par y no me gusta verlos peleados, menos por tonterías… aunque tengo visiones confusas sobre la nueva… no me agrada mucho, pero verla muerta… eso excede cualquier animadversión que yo pudiera tenerle…

- Pasa algo enana? – preguntó Jasper con algo de preocupación

- No, Jazz… nada – dije aún preocupada… - es sólo que tuve una visión rara…

- Sobre nosotros? – preguntó

- Sobre la chica nueva…

- Qué pasa con ella? – volvió a preguntar

- Nada… aún faltan varios días para que llueva…

No quise decir más, la verdad es que todo era demasiado confuso… decidí no pensar en eso y concentrarme en la caza todo el fin de semana…

Al día siguiente las visiones eran cada vez más extrañas… por un lado, Rosalie y Edward juntos… por el otro… Edward y la nueva… juntos?! WTF?! Qué estaba pasando aquí… creo que necesito vacaciones!!

- Hola!!! – escuchamos la voz de Rosalie. Eso significaba que ella y Edward habían decidido darnos el alcance así que traté de pensar en otras cosas.

- Hola Rose! Edward! – saludó Jasper y yo hice lo mismo.

- Tengo que contártelo todo – me susurró Rosalie cuando nos abrazamos para saludarnos… yo también tengo que advertirle de algo… creo…

El fin de semana pasó sin novedades y yo me moría por ver qué iba a hacer Edward cuando encuentre a la nueva… no soy una mujer rencorosa, pero adoro a Rosalie, es mi única hermana y no voy a permitir que cualquier humana venga a arruinarle la felicidad… eso nunca! Antes dejo de llamarme Alice Cullen!

**BELLA POV**

Es lunes nuevamente y no quiero ir a la escuela… sé que no debería importarme lo que los Cullen piensen de mi… tengo otros amigos: Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber… pero lo cierto es que sí, me importa lo que piensen ellos de mí… me importa lo que Edward piense de mi.

- Bella cariño, te harás tarde – Charlie tocó la puerta de mi habitación para despertarme – yo ya me estoy yendo al trabajo.

- Estoy despierta, papá… gracias! – le respondí – que tengas un buen día!

Me levanté resignada… lo único que tenía que hacer hoy era sobrevivir a la escuela y lo lograría mientras me mantuviera alejada de Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen… tal vez podría saltarme la hora del almuerzo, así no las vería… y a Edward… ya no lo voy a ver de todas maneras…

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude y desayuné mi típico tazón de leche con cereal. Antes de ir a la escuela preparé un par de emparedados de jamón y queso, que envolví con algunas servilletas y plástico y las metí a mi mochila. Eso mantendría alejado el hambre, ya que no pensaba volver a poner un pie en la cafetería.

…

Las primeras horas iban bien… no me cruzaba con ninguno de los Cullen y con suerte no los vería hoy… aunque debería pensar en cambiar mi horario de Inglés.

La hora del almuerzo la pasé comiendo mis emparedados en los jardines del colegio, hablando con Ángela. Ella era una chica muy buena y muy amable… pero qué pensaría si le contara de mi dilema? No, no lo comprendería… estoy sola en esto!

- Te pasa algo, Bella? – preguntó, se notaba bastante preocupada por mi

- Ehm… nada… sólo que ha pasado apenas una semana y no me acostumbro a Forks – dije, deseando que fuera sólo eso y que el asunto Cullen no me obligara a empacar y regresarme a Phoenix con Reneé.

- Ah eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo! – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – ya verás cómo te acostumbras pronto! Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda

Estaba muy agradecida con Ángela, le sonreí sinceramente y la campana sonó.

- Gracias Ángela, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo – dije antes de coger mi mochila para irme a clase de biología

- De nada Bella – dijo ella sonriendo – nos vemos a la salida

- Sí, claro! – dije sonriendo y corriendo a mi clase de biología llena de alegría! No me había cruzado con los Cullen y no lo haría en el resto del día.

Entré a la clase casi vacía y me senté en mi lugar… Mike entró minutos después y se sentó en el asiento de Edward y empezamos a platicar… iba todo de lo más bien cuando una voz me escarapeló el cuerpo.

- Ese es mi asiento…

NO, IMPOSIBLE!! Esto tenía que ser una alucinación! Me froté los ojos, pero él no desaparecía… había regresado.

Mike se disculpó y se fue a su asiento, yo me alejé un poco y me puse de pie y me fui hacia el asiento de Mike para seguir hablando con él. A los pocos minutos llegó el profesor y tuve que volver a enfrentarme a la clase… y a Edward Cullen.

Bien clase, hoy tendremos una práctica con las fases de mitosis – el profesor explicó – frente a ustedes hay unas laminillas que están desordenadas, su tarea es acomodarlas de acuerdo a las fases de mitosis, así que empiecen

- ¿Las damas primero, compañera? – Edward me preguntó con una gran sonrisa burlona – puedo empezar yo si quieres.

- No, yo lo hago.

Yo ya había hecho esta práctica en mi escuela en Phoenix, por lo que no fue difícil identificar cuál fase era. Profase. Edward me pidió permiso para revisar si era cierto, sentí el contacto con su piel, estaba helada.

- Lo siento – murmuró y echó un vistazo al microscopio – es profase – repitió y lo anotó en la hoja.

Luego, colocó la otra laminilla y la examinó rápidamente.

- Anafase – murmuró y lo anotó en la hoja

- ¿Puedo? – pregunté intentando tener un tono indiferente

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó un poco el microscopio hacia mí. Mientras lo examinaba, me di cuenta de que había acertado ¡Maldición!

Terminamos la práctica y el profesor se acercó para ver por qué no trabajábamos, nos revisó la hoja minuciosamente.

En fin, Edward ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirara por el microscopio?

- Bella – corrigió él – en realidad ella identificó tres de las cinco laminillas

Después de preguntarme si ya había hecho esta práctica el profesor estuvo de acuerdo en que Edward y yo fuéramos compañeros en el laboratorio.

Yo no sabía que más decir, todos los demás equipos no habían terminado e incluso algunos estaban haciendo trampa.

Edward comenzó a hablar conmigo de la nieve, sonaba más bien como si buscara la manera de entablar conversación conmigo. ¿Cómo terminé contándole el por qué vine a Forks? No me pregunten, no tengo la menor idea de por qué lo hice, pero ya estaba dicho, le había contado mi patética historia al chico más guapo que en mi vida había visto.

- ¿Te molesto? – me preguntó algo divertido

- No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil saber lo que pienso. Mi mamá me dice que soy un libro abierto

- Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento

- Ah, resulta que eres un buen lector de mentes – le contesté

- Por lo general sí – me sonrió mostrándome sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

La clase ya había terminado pero ambos seguíamos ahí sentados platicando.

- ¿Interrumpo? – una mano se posó sobre la mesa, una mano completamente femenina con las uñas arregladas perfectamente. No necesitaba alzar la mirada para saber quién era.

- No, mi amor – Edward se levantó para quedar frente a Rosalie, que se había sentado en la mesa – yo sólo estaba hablando con Bella

Rosalie me miró y yo murmuré un hola tímidamente al sentir su mirada sobre mí. Ella era simplemente tan perfecta, era obvio que ella y Edward fueran pareja, los dos parecían modelos salidos de las revistas.

- ¿Te fue bien mi amor? – Edward le preguntó a Rosalie mientras le ponía un mechón rubio tras su oreja y ella le sonreía

- Sí **amor **– dijo ella recalcando amor – pero te extrañé – ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos

- Bueno aquí me tienes, todo tuyo preciosa, para siempre – Rosalie rió visiblemente complacida ante esto y lo besó fervientemente.

Yo ya no me quedé a ver más, no era necesario ni siquiera despedirme, Edward había olvidado mi presencia cuando Rosalie apareció y no notaría mi ausencia. Antes de salir del salón me di la vuelta sin poder evitarlo, Edward tenía a Rosalie sujeta de la cintura mientras que ella rodeaba su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

No sé por qué, pero verlos así me dolía terriblemente… por qué? Si yo apenas conocía a Edward y a Rosalie! Por qué me dolía tanto verlos juntos? Esto iba mal… sin pensarlo corrí al estacionamiento, subí a mi viejo Chevy y me fui directo a casa lo más rápido que pude.

Preparé la comida rápidamente, algo sencillo: puré de patatas con pollo asado y subí a mi habitación, abracé a mi almohada y empecé a llorar… ¿Será que me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen? No tuve tiempo de responder a esa pregunta porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- diga? – respondí

- Bella!! Te estuve esperando, pero Mike me dijo que saliste de clase y fuiste rápido a casa… pasó algo? – preguntó Ángela al otro lado de la línea

- N-no... es sólo que había olvidado que tenía que hacer unas cosas en casa antes de que llegara Char… papá – dije. Sí claro! Isabella Swann te llevas el premio a la mentirosa del año… pero qué iba a decirle? "Me gusta Edward Cullen, pero él está con la mujer más bella del mundo" ja! Qué ilusa eres Bella…

- Ah… ya veo – dijo ella – bueno, te veo mañana en la escuela Bella, cuídate!

- Sí, nos vemos mañana, Ángela… perdón por preocuparte!

- No te preocupes Bella, para eso estamos las amigas…

Colgué el teléfono. Lo único bueno de la escuela era que podía contar con alguien como Ángela…

---

**Nota de la Autora 1: **Holaaa! Bueno ya estamos actualizando de nuevo… eso sí que fue largo, pero debo admitir que la culpa fue mía U_U como ya mencioné en mi otro fic, Entre el trabajo, la universidad, los exámenes, cambio de mi plan de tesis, la intempestiva solicitud de vacaciones de mi musa y un ex desubicado que sólo quería molestar se me ha ido el tiempo, pero ya hemos hecho un esfuerzo para subirles este capi… espero que les guste!!! Y gracias Neni por todo, pero sobre todo por la paciencia!! xD

**Nota de la Autora 2: **jaja hola chicos, esperemos que todos estén bien. Como ya dijo Alina pues tuvimos unas cuantas complicaciones debido a su trabajo por lo cual no pudimos actualizar antes, pero sepan que las dos tratamos de escribir lo más pronto posible para que puedan leer esperamos con mucho cariño sus comentarios con respecto al fic y sepan que todas las sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta por ambas. Besos y abrazos a todos Dayan.


	4. Premoniciones y desmayos

**CAPITULO III**

**Premoniciones y desmayos**

**BELLA POV**

No había sobrevivido al lunes y menos sobreviviría al martes… no con Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale en mi clase de Inglés! Resignada me fui a la escuela sólo rogando por que, a lo mejor, algún ser divino y misericordioso allá arriba en el cielo se apiadara de mi y hoy ese par no vaya a clases!!

Las clases fueron normales y nuevamente usé el truco de llevar mis emparedados en la mochila para no entrar a la cafetería y fue un éxito… aunque no terminaba de comprender la razón por la que lo hacía hoy… de todas formas iba a verlas, no? O es que no quería ver a Edward Cullen? De pronto una sonora carcajada pero que sonaba muy melodiosa hizo que me volteara hacia la puerta de la cafetería y ahí estaba la imagen que estaba evitando: Rosalie Hale riendo, caminando de la mano de Edward, que sonreía plenamente. Ambos se besaron y cada uno se dirigió a su aula… suspiré y me puse de pie para hacer lo mismo…

Algo estaba mal conmigo, tal vez estaba superando mi propio masoquismo o algo así… era imposible que Edward Cullen, teniendo la novia que tiene, se fije en alguien… como yo…

Entré a la clase y me senté en el mismo asiento de la clase pasada… con suerte las Cullen no se sentarán detrás de mí de nuevo… Ahí entran ellas y… HORROR!!! Detrás de mí nuevamente!! Damn! Con la suerte que tengo debo agradecer a Dios que sigo viva.

- Muy bien, clase – dijo la Srta. Rogers – hoy haremos un trabajo para ver cómo van con grammar y vocabulary…

- Fácil – susurraron Rosalie y Alice

- Así que quiero que escriban una pequeña composición, sobre el tema de su preferencia – dijo la maestra con alegría y yo me dispuse a escribir…

Pero sobre qué? Sobre lo horrible que era Forks? Sobre lo lindo y soleado que es Phoenix? Sobre lo mucho que me atrae Edward Cullen? Bah… son solo tonterías…

- Bien chicos! – dijo la maestra a los 40 minutos – quienes quieren leer su composición?

Levanté la mano casi sin pensarlo… iba a demostrarle a ese par que no les tenía miedo y que era la mejor en lo mío.

- Muy bien, Hale, Cullen, Swann y Robinson… - dijo la profesora – Rosalie, pasa al frente por favor

No sé si lo hizo a propósito, pero Rosalie se quitó el sobretodo negro y pasó al frente como si estuviera desfilando en una pasarela: con botas negras altas, una minifalda negra y un top turquesa de un hombro. Mi autoestima quedó por los suelos sólo al verla.

- Bueno, mi composición ha sido inspirada por una amiga mía – dijo Rosalie con malicia… esto pintaba mal – "No sé a qué has venido ahora, causando gran expectativa y decepcionándome con tu llegada. **Qué no comprendes que luchas en vano**? Qué no comprendes que **sus ojos jamás voltearán a verte**? No sé a qué juegas… si ni siquiera sabes bien las reglas de tu propio juego, del juego que inventaste, para poder dar alas a tu fantasía, una **fantasía que se rompe como un cristal al chocar con mi reflejo**. **¡Mírate! ¡Mírame!** **Eres todo lo que jamás desearía ser. Soy todo lo que anhelas ser**… quieres materializarte en mi, pero no podrás… soy más fuerte que tú y **no te dejaré entrar en mis dominios**… porque así eres, amor… pero no caeré en tu juego dos veces" – dijo resaltando varias palabras, dándome a entender que el mensaje era para mi… y me quedaba muy claro al ver la comparación entre ella y yo… eso, sin contar las miradas que me mandaba de reojo.

- Excelente composición, Señorita Hale – dijo la maestra – me emocionó mucho… habla como lo haría una mujer decepcionada del amor, pero si mal no recuerdo la clase anterior nos habló de su novio

- Oh sí! Edward y yo nos amamos mucho y lo haremos por siempre! – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa adorable – este es un poema dedicado a una amiga mía que vive en Alaska y que sufrió una decepción. Ayer hablé con ella y la pobre estaba fatal, así que usé eso como inspiración…

- Excelente… Ahora… Alice Cullen – dijo la maestra

- Voy! – exclamó Alice mientras modelaba hacia adelante y Rosalie hacía lo mismo hacia su asiento.

- Mi composición es sobre la adicción a las drogas, un problema muy grave en la sociedad – dijo Alice sonriendo… bueno! Al menos no iba a atacarme – Sabes que está mal, pero sin embargo, lo intentas y pruebas… sabes que es una cuestión prohibida, pero por ego propio te lanzas a la aventura sin detenerte a pensar en las posibilidades. Pruebas una, dos, tres veces… y luego, es inútil resistir. **Quieres acercarte y duele… quieres alejarte y duele**… por qué entones destruir tu vida tan masoquistamente? **Si sabes que tienes las de perder?** Piénsalo. Antes de probar, mira las consecuencias que eso te traerá.

- Muy bien Alice, me encantó! – dijo la maestra, mientras yo pensaba en lo equivocada que estaba al pensar que lo peor había pasado con Rosalie… era claro que Alice se había dado cuenta de que su hermano era mi marca de droga personal…

- Gracias maestra – sonrió ella mientras se deslizaba suavemente hasta su pupitre.

- Isabella Swann… - dijo la maestra… era mi turno… con temor avancé hacia la parte de adelante… era muy diferente a como habían salido Rosalie y Alice… después de lo que habían hecho conmigo en sus exposiciones, yo sentía que estaba a punto de llorar

- Mi composición es acerca de mí y mis impresiones sobre Forks, en contraste con Phoenix – dije con temor, mientras empezaba – "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero extraño el sol…"

- Pero si te falta bronceado! – dijo Alice y todos rieron… incluida la maestra!!! No le di importancia, me aguanté las lágrimas y continué… no iba a darles gusto

- "Forks es agradable, pero es un poco frío y trato de acostumbrarme al clima… aunque la falta de luz solar es como…"

- La noche? – preguntó Rosalie y todos empezaron a reír nuevamente

- Es como un contraejemplo de la calidez y el verdor de Phoenix… aún así me la paso muy bien aquí y creo que haré muchos amigos aquí…"

- Quiénes? – preguntó "inocentemente" Alice y la maestra la silenció… esto ya era demasiado…

- "Soy una persona de mente abierta…" – proseguí

- Ciérrala, se te puede caer el cerebro – dijo Rosalie con maldad y todos rieron… por qué a mi? No aguanté más y salí de la clase llorando…

"No quiero volver a esa clase nunca más! No quiero!" pensé mientras corría por los pasillos sin prestarle atención a nada… de pronto me choqué con alguien…

HORROR!

Edward Cullen!

La última persona con la que me quisiera encontrar en este momento!!!

- Perdón – murmuré rápidamente, mientras intentaba salir corriendo lo más rápido posible

- Hey, no hay problema – dijo con su melodiosa voz, que me hacía sentir una punzada en los oídos y el pecho – estás bien? Has estado llorando…

- No es nada – dije secándome las lágrimas rápidamente – es sólo que no me acostumbro a este lugar… y la clase de inglés no es la mejor del mundo – añadí sin pensarlo mientras oía la campana sonar

- Inglés? Mi hermana y mi novia están en esa clase – dijo él sonriendo y yo ya iba a empezar a hiperventilar – a lo mejor puedan ayudarte, ellas son muy lindas y buenas! – dijo mientras me abrazaba… - tranquila, sé que es difícil, pero confío en que las chicas te ayuden… hey mira! Ahí vienen!

- Volteé y vi con horror cómo las dos harpías venían hacia nosotros y la expresión en el rostro de Rosalie era de odio a muerte…

- Hola mi amor – dijo apartándome y besando a Edward… en mi cara – cómo estuvo tu día

- Bien, princesa – respondió él – chicas, ella es Bella Swann, mi compañera de laboratorio

- Sí… me la enseñaste ayer – dijo Rosalie con aburrimiento… - por cierto, **Isabella**, dejaste tu mochila en la clase y te la traje

- Gracias… - murmuré mientras veía mi vieja mochila hacer contraste con su elegante bolso Prada de esta temporada y me moría de la vergüenza… la había traído junto al bolso a propósito… para humillarme delante de Edward!! No, eso es imposible… ellas no podrían saber que me encontraría con él.

Cogí mi mochila, me despedí y fui corriendo al estacionamiento. Necesitaba ir a casa!

No me importaba que Charlie fuera a esperar la cena, no me sentía con ánimos de cocinar. ¿A quién quería engañar? No tenía ánimos para nada, sólo quería llorar, desahogarme y librarme de este sentimiento que me estaba ahogando. ¿Por qué eran tan crueles conmigo? ¿Si ellas sabían que tenían todo, por qué molestarme a mí? Sé que Rosalie es la novia de Edward, pero él jamás me hará caso teniendo a su lado a una mujer como ella. ¿Por qué hacerme la vida un infierno? Una pequeña vocecita respondió a mi pregunta

"_Porque Edward siente algo por ti, si no Rosalie jamás se pondría así"_

¿De dónde salió eso? Es ridículo, Edward jamás se fijaría en mí teniendo a Rosalie por novia, ella es más alta, más bonita, tiene mejor cuerpo, ella tiene dinero, es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos…hasta su acento es perfecto. Es una locura pensar que Edward podría interesarse en alguien tan aburrida como yo.

Sin pensar en nada más, cambié de dirección y me dirigí a la enfermería… recordé que no podía regresar a casa antes de tiempo sin una excusa convincente… y con mi actual estado seguro que la enfermera se compadecería de mí…

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**

La vida no es tan complicada para todos, por lo menos no para el chico que está cortando leña para la chimenea, pronto vendrá el invierno y él y su familia tienen que estar listos para enfrentar la época fría. Además, le encanta pasar tiempo en el bosque es un lugar lleno de paz, oyendo el trineo de los pájaros, el correr del agua por el río. Le encantaba su vida, era sencilla y él era feliz. Acabando de cortar ese pedazo de leña, el chico se secó el sudor de la frente y sonrió satisfecho mientras recogía los pedazos de madera y se encaminaba a su casa.

La verdad, su casa era una pequeña cabaña un poco alejada del pueblo, era austera pero acogedora a él le encantaba vivir ahí. Dejó los leños apilados junto a la casa y entró. Dentro, se percibía el olor del desayuno, huevos fritos y tocino, el chico sonrió y entró a la cocina. Su madre, Christine, estaba preparando algo de jugo de naranja y café.

- Buenos días mamá – el chico entró saludando con una sonrisa enorme

- Buenos días, mi amor ¿todo bien? – él besó la mejilla de su madre

- Perfectamente ¿y papá? – se sentó en su lugar y abrió el periódico

- Ya sabes, tu padre y sus historias

El chico rió, su padre era un amante de la ciencia ficción y el misterio, se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio escribiendo historias acerca de alienígenas y naves espaciales. Cerró el periódico y le dio un trago al café que su madre le había puesto enfrente, claro que no pudo resistirse a darle una mordida a la dona que estaba en la canasta del pan.

El chico y su madre estaban desayunando cuando la puerta delantera se abrió. Ninguno de los dos se sobresaltó, nadie en el pueblo intentaría robarles nada aquí todos se conocían bien.

- ¡¡buenos días!! – se oyó una voz femenina y unos instantes después, una hermosa chica entró a la cocina

- Hola cariño – saludó la mujer mayor - ¿cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien gracias – la chica de cabello oscuro respondió – buenos días, mi amor – besó al chico de cabellos ensortijados

- Buenos días linda

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa tranquilamente.

- Alena, preciosa ¿cómo sigue tu abuela? – le preguntó Christine a la joven de ojos verdes

- Mejor, gracias, el doctor dice que ya puede salir de la cama – respondió Alena levantándose de la mesa - ¿te sirvo más café, Gabe?

- Por favor, mi amor – respondió él

- Gabriel, hijo ¿te importaría hablarle a tu padre antes de que se le enfríe su desayuno? – Christine le pidió a su hijo

- Para nada, ahora vuelvo – Gabriel respondió levantándose de la mesa

Gabriel se encaminó a la puerta no sin antes robarle un beso a su novia y recibir una hermosa sonrisa por parte de ella.

- Ay no sé que hacer con George, ése hombre lee demasiada ciencia ficción – Christine le comentó a Alena y la chica rió un poco – pero que te puedo decir, así lo amo, afortunadamente Gabe no es como él, trabajador y optimista, no puedes pedirle nada mejor a un hombre

- Lo sé, estoy muy feliz de estar a su lado – la chica suspiró enamoradamente.

Gabriel, por su parte, subió al estudio y su padre le dijo que en cinco minutos bajaba. Gabriel sacudió la cabeza riendo, sabiendo que esos cinco minutos se convertirían en media hora. Volvió abajo, pero antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina, se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque, había algo que lo estaba llamando.

- ¿por qué tan pensativo? – los brazos de su novia rodearon su cintura y lo despertaron de aquel trance

- Por nada, no te preocupes – él sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti linda – respondió él

Alena se recargó en su pecho y suspiró de dicha mientras los brazos de Gabriel la rodeaban y él apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Él tenía todo aquí, era feliz en el pueblo, le iba bien en su empleo, tenía a una hermosa novia, no necesitaba nada más, pero aunque intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello, una parte de su alma deseaba aventurarse al bosque y descubrir aquello que lo inquietaba.

**E****DWARD POV**

¡Pobre chica! Sabía lo difícil que era sentirse un poco "a gusto" en un lugar nuevo, pero al parecer a Isabella le estaba costando aún más trabajo que a nosotros, y eso que nosotros somos "diferentes" a todos los demás chicos que iban a la escuela. Además había escuchado algunos de los pensamientos de varios chicos de aquí y muchos de ellos estaban dispuestos a abrirle las puertas a Bella con toda la amabilidad del mundo, como esa chica Angela.

Isabella de veras estaba pasando un momento muy difícil y me dolía mucho verla tan desvalida y tan triste. Instintivamente abracé a Rosalie, había visto la mirada tan afligida de Bella y yo jamás permitiría que mi princesa tuviera esa mirada tan llena de soledad y tristeza. Ella acarició mi espalda y su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho mientras yo besaba su frente.

- Te amo princesa – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi amor – Rosalie me sonrió y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios para otro beso.

"_Pobre Bella, esos comentarios que hicieron sobre ella fueron de lo más groseros_" de repente oí a una chica pensar mientras caminaba por el pasillo "_Ay genial, ahora Rosalie y Edward exhibiéndose en el pasillo, como si no fuera bastante ya…"_

A mi pesar, sonreí y seguí besando a Rosalie.

"_No puedo creer que la profesora sea tan estúpida como para no saber lo que estaba pasando en su clase" _otra vez, alguien más de la clase de inglés. "_Esas Cullen no tienen perdón, no con lo que le hicieron a Bella"_

¡¿Qué?! Alice y Rose no podían haber hecho nada en contra de Bella, ellas eran buenas pers…vampiras. Pero mientras más chicos salían de la clase, más me convencían de que ellas estaban tras las lágrimas de Bella. Así que decidí hacer una pequeña prueba y las animé a ir un rato a conversar a la cafetería en lo que comenzaba la siguiente clase. Mandé un sms a Jasper avisándole que estaríamos por allá

Llegamos a nuestra mesa, Jasper ya nos esperaba así que Alice fue la primera en ir a sentarse. Acercó su silla a la de él y apoyó por completo su espalda en el cuerpo de él mientras que Jasper la abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura. Rose y yo caminamos hacia ellos y yo venía abrazándola de la cintura. Al llegar a la mesa, le acomodé la silla y luego me senté a su lado. Era hora de ver si lo que decían era cierto…

- Oigan chicas, a Bella le ha costado mucho trabajo integrarse aquí, deberían ser buenas con ella – inicié.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo

"_¿Es qué acaso te volviste loco?! _Ésa era Alice

"_Cómo ser buenas con…con… ésa?" _Y mi querida esposa.

En ese momento ambas rememoraron lo que le hicieron a Bella esa clase y me sentí muy mal por ella y muy enojado con ellas dos, no tenían por qué hacerle nada a Bella ella es una linda chica, sencilla y decente que no se mete con nadie. ¿Y quiénes deciden meterse con ella? Un par de vampiras que saben que tienen muchas cosas más que Bella. Ya estaban demasiado grandecitas como para humillar a una pobre niña que bien podría ser su nieta…o bisnieta.

- Chicas si no la quieren tratar bien, no lo hagan, pero lo que le hicieron en clase de Inglés fue muy cruel – les dije a ambas manteniendo mi enojo a raya, en parte gracias a Jasper

- Sólo fue una pequeña broma – replicó Rosalie

- Pues yo creo que sería lo mejor que fueran a disculparse con ella – sugerí

"_¡¿Edward que rayos sucede contigo?! No vamos a ir a casa de esa… de esa… muchachita" _Y qué dulce era mi hermanita

"_Estás loco si crees que YO voy a ir a casa de esa pueblerina" _Rosalie pensó con desprecio y yo suspiré para mis adentros.

- Rosalie no te expreses así de ella! – dije algo enojado mientras Alice y Jasper me miraban fijamente y los ojos de Rosalie se abrían como platos

- Edward… tú nunca… - balbuceó Rosalie… es cierto, nunca le había gritado así

- Bueno van a disculparse o no? – pregunté seriamente

- No tenemos por qué – respondió Alice desafiante

- Perfecto – dije poniéndome de pie – les doy tiempo para pensarlo…

- Un momento, Edward Cullen, a dónde crees que vas? – me dijo Rosalie enojada

- A clase – respondí fríamente mientras cogía mi mochila

- Ah no! Tú no te vas hasta que arreglemos este asunto – Rosalie estaba muy molesta y yo también… esto no es nada bueno

- No hay nada que arreglar, Rosalie – dije con toda la calma del mundo – ella no te ha hecho nada

- NADA?! – los ojos de Rosalie brillaban con furia – por SU culpa me dejaste abandonada, por SU culpa te largaste a Alaska, por SU culpa estamos discutiendo ahora… y sí… tal vez ya no haya nada que arreglar, Edward Cullen… soy yo la que se va

- Pero qué dem… - una visión de Alice llegó a mi mente gracias a mi don – y tú ni te atrevas a decirle algo! – grité a mi "hermana"

- IMPIDEMELO! – dijo Alice mientras saltaba sobre la mesa y corría para alcanzar a Rose – Rosalie, espera!

- Alice! – grité mientras la jalaba del brazo y un golpe en la cara hizo que la soltara casi de inmediato

- SUELTA A ALICE – Jasper estaba furioso – no te atrevas a tocarla… NUNCA!

- Yo simplemente traté de ignorar el golpe, cogí mi mochila y me largué a clase… a la media hora me llamaron a la enfermería… Para qué demonios me necesitaban en la enfermería? Esto era de locos! Ni siquiera estaba enfermo…

Llegué y entonces la vi… Bella estaba sentada en el sofá de la enfermería y tenía un papel en las manos, la enfermera parecía loca, entrando y saliendo del pequeño cuartito cerrado con una cortina…

- Ah, señor Cullen… qué bueno que llegó – dijo la enfermera, Bella sólo me miró un segundo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

- Carlisle? – la voz de Rosalie sonó detrás de las cortinas

- Rosalie? – pregunté incrédulo

- Edward… - susurró ella mientras salía – tú aquí?

- Me mandaron llamar – susurré mientras la enfermera metía a Rosalie de nuevo al cubículo o cuartito ese mientras le decía que debía descansar… sí claro… una vampiresa descansando…

Bella sí se veía mal… pálida, temblorosa… me acerqué un poco y pregunté:

- Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

- No gracias, **mi amor** – dijo Rosalie resaltando esas palabras y con mucha miel en la voz – Carlisle vendrá por mí, ya lo llamé

Cómo decirle en ese momento, sin sonar grosero, que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella?

En ese momento entró Carlisle…

- Edward? – Carlisle me miró sorprendido

- Hola – fue lo único que atiné a decir

- Carlisle!!! – la melodiosa voz de Rosalie inundó la habitación – Carlisle llévame a casa!

- La srta. Hale sufrió un desmayo y al parecer se le ha bajado la presión – dijo la enfermera – y no encuentro su pulso…

- Ah, sí, es que el pulso de Rosalie es bastante débil… mi pobre niña – dijo Carlisle entrando al cubículo – Edward, ve a clase por favor…

- Pero Carlisle…

- Rosalie estará bien, la cuidaré… ahora ve a clase – el tono enérgico en el que me dio esa orden me impidió replicar

Yo simplemente salí, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la habitación… a Bella Swann…

**ROSALIE POV**

INADMISIBLE! Edward la defendía a capa y espada a pesar de todo lo que esa había hecho en nuestro matrimonio!

- Tal vez ya no haya nada que arreglar, Edward Cullen… soy yo la que se va!

Diciendo esto cogí mis cosas y salí con rumbo desconocido…

- y tú ni te atrevas a decirle algo – oí que gritaba Edward, imagino que Alice pensaba decirle un par de cosas a la mosca muerta esa

- IMPIDEMELO! – dijo Alice mientras sentía que saltaba sobre la mesa y corría – Rosalie, espera!

- Alice! – gritó Edward y yo volteé y vi cómo mi esposo jalaba del brazo a Alice y casi al mismo tiempo un golpe en la cara, cortesía de Jasper, mi hermano favorito y único, hizo que la soltara casi de inmediato… qué bien! Se lo merecía

- Vámonos Rose! – dijo Alice mientras me jalaba y oía que Jasper le gritaba algo a Edward

Corrimos hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela y Alice me miró seria…

- He visto a Edward… con… con… esa! – me dijo seriamente… si no fuera vampiro, me hubiera desmayado! – la visión es borrosa, pero no hay que dejar que se concrete

- Qué sugieres? – pregunté

- Que muera… – fue su única respuesta y yo me horroricé

- Alice!!! Yo no voy a cazar a esa bicha! – dije indignada

- No, la matarán por nosotras – dijo ella guiñándome un ojo

- A qué te refieres? – el plan ya me estaba gustando

- La vi muerta… aplastada por una camioneta… pronto lloverá y un auto patinará en el estacionamiento y la hará puré – dijo ella con naturalidad – el punto es no dejar que Edward la salve o haga algo por el estilo

- Eso déjamelo a mi – dije con seguridad aunque no sabía qué hacer… sólo quería volver a casa y hablar con Esme y Carlisle…

- Por cierto, fingir un desmayo no sería mala idea – y me guiñó un ojo de nuevo, antes de salir corriendo a su clase…

- Fingir un desmayo? Para qué? Alice está loca, definitivamente…

De pronto ví a lo lejos que la tipa Swann iba a la enfermería… mmmm… adoro a mi pequeña Alice! Y adoro que siempre esté de mi lado!

Fingí caminar hacia mi clase y en medio del pasillo me tambaleé y me dejé caer con elegancia… varios chicos vieron lo ocurrido y Mike Newton me levantó para llevarme a la enfermería, mientras que los otros se quedaban estupefactos.

Estoy segura que todo salió como Alice lo había visto, porque escuché a la enfermera dudar de si le daba permiso para regresar a casa a la tipita esta, Isabella… de pronto Mike entró conmigo en brazos…

- Oh Dios mío! Qué ocurrió! – gritó la enfermera, ignorando totalmente a la gusana esa

- N-no lo sé – dijo Mike – caminaba muy bien por el pasillo y de pronto se desmayó…

- Pobre muchacha – susurró la enfermera – recuéstela sobre esta camilla, Sr. Newton y vaya a clase

La tipita esa bufó y preguntó: "Puede firmarme el permiso?" ja! Idiota!

- Srta. Swann, esta es una emergencia! – dijo la enfermera mientras corría por algo de alcohol y algodón…

- Diablos! – se quejó y se sentó dando bufidos…

La enfermera me puso el algodón con el alcohol en la nariz y me tomé mi tiempo para despertar…

- Ehhmmm… qué pasó? Ahhh… mi cabeza – dije haciendo gala de mis dotes histriónicas… me deberían dar el Oscar por eso!

- Srta. Hale, cómo se siente?

- Pues… yo… - dije con voz de ultratumba y pareciendo muy aturdida… - me… me duele la cabeza y…

- Recuéstese Srta. Hale… - dijo la enfermera mientras salía un rato y yo llamaba a Carlisle

_- Ros__alie, no sé de qué se trate todo esto, pero espero una explicación razonable en casa_ – me dijo Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono.

- Está bien… gracias – dije antes de colgar y vi que la enfermera se disponía a tomarme el pulso… oh, oh… esto se ve muy mal…

- No es necesario… Carlisle vendrá pronto, me llevará a casa y me revisará ahí – dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

- Oh no, srta. Hale, es necesario hacer esto – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano – está helada! Seguro se le bajó la presión! – dijo antes de salir

- Probablemente… - susurré con voz inaudible

- Ah, señor Cullen… qué bueno que llegó – dijo la enfermera… al fin! Ya podía irme! Salvada por la campana!

- Carlisle? – pregunté, algo sorprendida por la rapidez...

- Rosalie? – Me quedé en shock al oír la voz de Edward

- Edward… - susurré mientras salía del cuartito en el que estaba– tú aquí?

- Me mandaron llamar – susurró Edward severamente mientras la enfermera me metía de nuevo al cuartito ese mientras me decía que debía descansar… Argh! Cómo odio a esta tipa! Ahora estará afuera a solas con Edward… y la enfermera que trataba de tomarme el pulso… yo simplemente me movía algo fastidiada

- Necesitas que te lleve a casa? – preguntó Edward… y estoy segura de que se lo dijo a la humana… porque OBVIAMENTE sabe que yo NO LO NECESITO porque soy una vampiresa…

- No gracias, **mi amor** – respondí, resaltando esas dos palabras y tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más dulce posible – Carlisle vendrá por mí, ya lo llamé

- Edward? – AL FIN!!! Oí la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la enfermería y me sentí más tranquila

- Hola – saludó Edward

- Carlisle!!! – lo llamé – Carlisle llévame a casa!

- La srta. Hale sufrió un desmayo y al parecer se le ha bajado la presión – dijo la enfermera – y no encuentro su pulso…

- Ah, sí, es que el pulso de Rosalie es bastante débil… mi pobre niña – dijo Carlisle entrando al cubículo y mirándome con reprobación y algo de complicidad – Edward, ve a clase por favor…

- Pero Carlisle… - ya iba a poner peros… y no por mi… sino por la lagartija esa

- Rosalie estará bien, la cuidaré… ahora ve a clase – Awww!!! Amo cuando Carlisle se pone enérgico con las órdenes… ahora lárgate a clase, Edward Cullen!

Carlisle me cargó hacia el Mercedes y me depositó suavemente en el asiento del copiloto, el cual reclinó para que "la enferma estuviera más cómoda"; luego subió al auto y empezó a conducir hacia la casa…

- Perdón… – dije – sólo necesitaba una excusa para volver antes a casa y sin Edward… y Alice me dio la idea

- Lo imaginé – respondió Carlisle – qué pasó ahora…

- Esa tipa… la nueva… - dije – me lo quiere quitar, Carlisle… y yo no voy a permitirlo!!! – dije con los ojos brillando de la rabia y la cólera… si hubiese podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho

-----

**Nota Autora 1: **Hola chicos! Bueno, espero que les guste este capi… sorry por la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo es la vida de injusta… ando algo emo-cional así que aquí corto mi mensaje U_U ah y dejen reviews

**Nota Autora 2: **Hola chicos!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y sorry por la tardanza pero ya saben…estamos de vuelta con un capi más largo…¿Quién creen ustedes que sea aquel misterioso chico? Jajaja se los dejamos para q piensen. Besos y mil gracias por los comentarios. Dayan


	5. Accidente

**Capítulo IV**

**Accidente**

**Rosalie POV**

Bueno, hoy estaba un poco más contenta, todo gracias a las excelentes noticias que Alice me había dado hacía unas horas. Pronto me desharía de Isabella Swan y todo volvería a la normalidad, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ser más precavida con mis pensamientos cuando Edward estuviera alrededor.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación tratando de controlar mis pensamientos para que cuando Edward llegara, los tuviera en orden y bajo control, sabía que Alice haría lo mismo y así evitaríamos que Edward salvara a la boba ésa. Y yo pondría todo lo que tenía para ayudarlo a distraerse, al fin y al cabo, Edward es un vampiro y yo una vampiresa.

Entré a mi vestidor y pensé ¿qué podría ponerme para dejar a Edward sin palabras? Mi celular sonó en ese momento.

_El camisón blanco de seda arriba, para que Edward te vea como el ángel que eres y abajo, el juego de lencería azul fuerte que tanto le gusta para que vea tu lado sexy._

Alice era una genio.

_Lo sé, no tienes ni que pensarlo_

Entonces saqué las cosas del vestidor y las coloqué sobre la cama, aún faltaba mucho rato para que Edward regresara de la escuela así que en vez de cambiarme, me senté frente al espejo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello sin prisas y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Oí el auto de Edward aproximarse y decidí que era hora de cambiarme, Alice tenía toda la razón al decirme que usara el camisón de seda blanco, era largo y se ajustaba por completo a mi figura y dejaba a la vista una buena parte de mis pechos, lo suficiente para que Edward dejara de pensar racionalmente.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en la entrada dirigí mis pensamientos a Edward.

_- ¿Mi amor puedes subir a nuestra habitación? Hay algo que quiero decirte._

- Ahora subo – oí la respuesta de él desde la cochera.

Mientras esperaba a que subiera, decidí cerrar un poco las persianas, de manera que la luz que entrara a la habitación fuera tenue y seductora. Me senté junto a la ventana para que Edward solo viera mi perfil y viera mi piel brillando tenuemente.

Escuché sus suaves y pausados pasos viniendo hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, pude darme cuenta de que estaba sorprendido, yo voltee el rostro lentamente para darle más emoción al asunto y luego sonreí angelicalmente.

- ¿Rose…qué… - lo sabía, Edward comenzaba a tartamudear.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia él con un andar lento y seductor, pero con mi expresión de inocencia.

- Quería darte una sorpresa – dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos – estaba pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, amor. Fuimos muy crueles con Bella, lo lamento mucho.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, yo besé su cuello y él siguió subiendo por mi espalda acariciando mi cabello.

- Está bien princesa, me alegro que lo veas de ese modo – Edward me sonrió y yo aproveché para darle una cachetada con guante blanco.

- Sí, sé que tú me amas y que no debería de ser tan celosa y menos comportarme así con tu compañera de laboratorio – respondí desabotonando su camisa despreocupadamente – además tú no tienes la culpa de que su sangre te llame.

- Gracias por apoyarme en esta situación, mi amor. No ha sido nada fácil para mí, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres mi vida y mi esposa – Edward acarició mis mejillas – hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos Rose, te amo

- Y yo a ti, Edward

Fundí mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado pero a la vez dulce. Edward respondió del mismo modo y me acostó suavemente en la cama mientras comenzaba a subirme el camisón a la par que acariciaba mis piernas.

- Me encanta cuando te vistes así – susurró él besando mi oreja mientras seguía subiendo sus manos

- Lo sé, lo hago por ti – fui desabrochando su camisa – me gusta estar linda para ti.

- Tú siempre estás hermosa mi amor – él respondió bajando a mi cuello.

Edward subió mi camisón hasta mi cintura, así que tuvo el primer atisbo de lo que le esperaba aún. Pues la parte inferior de mi lencería tenía un encaje azul profundo que contrastaba con mi blanca piel. Edward besó la piel cercana a mi ombligo y siguió subiendo el camisón blanco.

- mmm… el azul es mi color favorito – Edward me dijo mientras me quitaba por completo el camisón de seda

- Eso también lo sé, puedo leer tu mente aún mejor de lo que tú puedes leer la mía – le dije coqueta

- Mi mente es fácil de leer, todo lo que hay en ella en este momento eres tú

No hizo falta decir nada más.

Rato después, Edward y yo estábamos acostados sin decirnos nada, él acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi frente de vez en cuando y yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y la más amada.

- Jamás habrá nadie que te ame más que yo – Edward me dijo al oído y yo sonreí complacida.

_- ¿nunca?_

- No, mi amor, nunca – él afirmó

- ¿Podemos ir a Port Angeles? – le pedí hincándome en la cama, él me miró sorprendido – es que quiero irle a comprar algo a Bella, un regalo para llevárselo a su casa, así puedo disculparme con ella y vea que siento mucho lo que hice

- Eres tan dulce, mi amor – Edward me besó y se levantó – vamos, voy contigo.

**Bella**** POV**

Charlie estaba por llegar y la cena ya estaba casi lista. Había terminado de hacer mis tareas y sólo quedaba esperar… esperar a que Charlie terminara la cena, para poder lavar la vajilla, darme un baño reparador y domir o al menos tratar…

"Necesitas pensar en Edward Cullen" dijo con crueldad esa voz en mi cabeza… sí, crueldad… porque él está con Rosalie Hale y nunca podrá ser mío…

"Y entonces por qué se pone celosa Rosalie?" Era imposible, pero quería creer que había una oportunidad… una chiquita… si la tuviera, no la echaría a perder…

*knock* knock*

Seguro Charlie olvidó sus llaves… cómo puede olvidarlas? En fin! Me acerqué a la puerta y….

- Hola Bella… - estoy alucinando o el que está en mi puerta es Edward Cullen???

- Hola! – dijo una hermosa cara rubia que salía detrás de él… GENIAL! Como si no tuviera suficiente con ella en la escuela…

- Hola, qué tal? – saludé con amabilidad…

- Podemos pasar? – preguntó él con esa sonrisa encantadora y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos

- Sí claro… - maldición si hubiera limpiado un poco… si me hubieran dado tiempo de darme una ducha…

- Ambos se sentaron en el precario sofá, de las manos, sonrientes, perfectos, como sacados de la portada de una revista. Yo los miré con algo de desconfianza… qué querrían ellos conmigo?

- Te debo una disculpa Bella – dijo Rosalie con cara de arrepentimiento, no le creo nada – fuimos muy crueles contigo, pero tú sabes cómo nos ponemos las chicas con las nuevas y todo eso…

- Rosalie está muy apenada, Bella – dijo Edward sonriendo, mientras acariciaba las manos de Rosalie y la miraba con adoración – espero que puedas perdonarla… y a Alice también

- Bueno, no hay problema – dije casi sin importancia…

- Oh claro que sí! Estoy tan apenada… anda, toma esto como muestra de mi aprecio! – dijo Rosalie tendiéndome un paquete

- Rose insistió en comprarte un regalo – dijo Edward antes de besar las manos de su novia – ella es muy dulce, me dijo que te ayudará en la escuela…

- Sí, Bella… espero que podamos ser amigas! – sonrió Rosalie… con tanta sinceridad que no sabía si creerle

- Claro que sí, Rosalie… no te peocupes – dije

- Ay llámame Rose! – dijo ella dándome un abrazo – ábrelo! Seguro te gusta!

- Rose lo eligió para ti, así que definitivamente te gustará – dijo Edward sonriendo.

Un poco nerviosa abrí el paquete… era un cardigan precioso!

- wow… Rose… gracias! Está lindo… - dije

- es de diseñador… mira: DKNY! – dijo ella con los ojos que le brillaban – irás con él mañana a la escuela, verdad?

- Claro! – dije encantada

- Bueno, Bella, ya tenemos que irnos – dijo Edward mirando a Rosalie y me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al fijarme en él – nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- Adiós Bells… cuídate – dijo Rosalie sonriendo

Ambos salieron y yo cerré la puerta y la verdad me sentí mucho mejor que en anteriores ocasiones… creo que me había equivocado con Rosalie.

No tuve mucho tiempo de perderme en mis divagaciones, porque Charlie entraba en ese momento.

- No sabía que eras amiga de los Cullen – me dijo mi padre muy satisfecho, "tampoco yo" pensé mientras dejaba el cardigan sobre el sillón e iba a servir la cena

- Sí, son muy amables – dije – Rosalie me trajo un regalo…

- Ah! Un regalo de bienvenida, qué dulce de su parte… Rosalie siempre me pareció una chica muy tierna – dijo Charlie

- Aham… - respondí como quién no quiere la cosa… muy tierna… sí claro… no se comportó muy tierna que digamos cuando me humilló en la clase de inglés – quieres ensalada?

- No gracias, así está bien

Acabando de cenar, lavé los platos y subí a acostarme mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer con el regalo de Rosalie. Sabía que si no lo usaba ella pensaría que lo había despreciado, el problema era que no tenía nada con qué usarlo.

**En otro lugar…**

- ¡¡Mi amor, si sigues así de inquieta vas a hacerle hoyos a la camioneta – Gabe rió al ver a su novia

- Lo lamento, es que estoy muy emocionada, amor – Alena respondió sonriendo.

Gabe rió de nuevo y volvió su mirada a la carretera, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, al fin y al cabo, las distancias eran cortas en un pueblito tan pequeño como en el que ellos habitaban. En el asiento trasero, la madre de Gabe, Christine, miraba sonriente a su hijo y a su novia.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casita blanca que estaba junto a la tienda deportiva del lugar. Gabe ayudó a su madre a bajar del auto y antes de llegar a la puerta, abrazó a su novia de la cintura. Alena tocó el timbre con un temblor de excitación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Mi cuñada favorita! – un hombre moreno y de ojos cafés abrió la puerta para recibir a Alena en un fuerte abrazo

- Hola Allan ¿Cómo están?

- De maravilla, Cindy te está esperando allá arriba

- Alena no necesitó oír eso dos veces, se apresuró al interior de la casa mientras que Gabe y Christine saludaban a Allan y éste los invitaba a pasar. Cindy era la hermana mayor de Alena y Allan era su marido desde hacía seis años. Allan y Cindy eran los dueños de la tienda que estaba al lado de su casa.

Los tres subieron a la habitación donde ahora Cindy se encontraba en reposo. Cuando Gabe y su madre entraron, vieron a Alena sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebé, de apenas unas semanas de vida. Cindy había dado a luz y Alena no había podido ir a conocer a su sobrino hasta ahora.

- Míralo Gabe, ¿no es hermoso? – Alena le enseñó el bebé a su novio y éste le sonrió al pequeño

- Sí, muchas felicidades a los dos – Gabe felicitó a ambos padres, que miraban con orgullo a su bebé.

Allan llevó unas sillas a la habitación y todos se quedaron ahí sentados platicando, mientras que Alena caminaba por la habitación con su sobrino en brazos. Gabe la miraba con amor y ternura, en un momento de distracción, su madre se acercó para susurrarle unas cosas al oído a su hijo.

- Si quieres a la madre de tus hijos, ahí tienes a la mujer indicada – Alena le sonrió a Gabe y él no pudo más que corresponder con la mirada aborregada

- Lo sé – susurró en respuesta a lo que su madre le había dicho

**Rosalie POV**

Al fin había llegado el gran día!! Edward y yo habíamos pasado la noche haciendo el amor y cuando llegó la hora de alistarnos para la escuela nos bañamos juntos… yo sólo me concentraba en vivir el momento, aunque estaba segura de que Edward no estaba prestando atención a mis pensamientos.

Me puse la blusa color azul bebé que vuelve loco a Edward y una falda blanca no tan corta, botas altas de color blanco y me eché el _Pure Poison_ de Dior que Alice me había regalado la navidad pasada.

- Estás preciosa… como siempre – me susurró Edward seductoramente en la oreja

- Y tú estás muy sexy – le dije al oído mientras acariciaba su pecho

- Creo que tenemos un asuntillo pendiente para cuando regresemos de la escuela – me dijo guiñándome el ojo

- Pero… podemos faltar – le dije coqueta y traviesamente mientras cogía su mano y la colocaba debajo de mi falda… sería genial que no fuéramos a la escuela hoy

- No puedo faltar princesa – me dijo con pena – además hoy Bella irá con el Cardigan que le compraste…

- EL CARDIGAN! Claro! Qué pensará si no voy – dije haciéndome a la despistada, pero en realidad me molestaba que Edward pensara en… esa!

Edward me ayudó a ponerme el sobretodo blanco que me compré hace un par de semanas, me abrió la puerta del auto y subió rápidamente. Me sonrió y empezó a conducir rumbo a la escuela…

El día estaba perfecto… lluvioso y húmedo, como sacado de un buen cuento de horror protagonizado por vampiros… y yo iba a ser el personaje principal el día de hoy… o dejaba de llamarme Rosalie Hale! Bueno… Rosalie Cullen! Porque Edward era MI esposo y esa humanita no me lo iba a quitar!

Llegamos a la escuela y yo me puse muy coqueta con mi novio, él parecía corresponder hasta que…

- mira, ya llegó Bella… - comentó Edward y yo quería golpearlo!

- Sí mi amor! – dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro… - ojalá quiera sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo

La mosca muerta salió de su ridículo cacharro y tal como lo había imaginado, ese cardigan era demasiado elegante como para combinarlo con sus harapos así que no se lo puso!

- oh mi amor… creo que a Bella no le agradó mi regalo… y yo que me tomé la molestia de comprarle algo – me quejé "muy desilusionada"

- tranquila cariño, a lo mejor sentía frío y por eso prefirió algo más grueso – la defendió Edward

- pero ella me lo prometió… yo creo que no me ha perdonado – dije haciendo carita de puchero

- claro que lo hizo, corazón, ella es una buena persona – me dijo Edward; yo lo abracé y cuando escuché que otro auto entraba a la escuela lo besé

El chirrido de las llantas resbalando por el suelo no se hizo esperar, pero yo no solté a Edward…

- Rose… - trató de decir él, yo no dejaba de besarlo

- Permiso! – me dijo mientras me empujaba a un lado y corría… a toda velocidad… para salvar a la tipeja esa…

Había preferido salvar su vida a recibir uno de mis besos… me empujó cuando lo estaba besando…

No había que ser un genio para sacar la conclusión más lógica…

Él la prefería… La prefería aún habiendo compartido conmigo 50 años de su existencia.

***

**Nota de la Autora 1:** Hola! Pues sí, estamos actualizando de nuevo… sé que tomó bastante tiempo pero esperamos que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Dejen reviews porque los reviews son el salario de los fanwriters y no nos gusta trabajar gratis! Jejeje :P cuídense y aprovecho la oportunidad para saludar a Dayan Hale por su cumpleaños! FELICIDADES NENI!!! :)

**Nota de la Autora 2:** Chicos ojala hayan disfrutado el capi, y mil gracias por seguir leyendo, son lo maximo, nos leemos lo más pronto q podams, Besos, Dayan


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO V**

**[NO NAME]**

**Bella POV**

Había llovido toda la noche y hacía demasiado frío, pero eso no era lo peor que podía sucederme, claro que no! No tenía con qué combinar el cardigan que "muy amablemente" me había regalado Rosalie y yo había prometido usarlo, sin contar que el suelo estaba mojado y resbaloso… si las superficies secas son de por sí un peligro para mí, no quiero ni imaginar cuántos huesos me romperé si no tengo cuidado…

Subí a mi viejo Chevy y me dirigí a la escuela. Una vez que llegué, bajé del auto y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al ver a Rosalie y Edward, tan felices juntos. Me había quedado pensativa cuando en eso un auto fuera de control vino hacia mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, era el final…..

Estás bien? – La aterciopelada voz de Edward Cullen hizo que abriera los ojos. Lo miré sorprendida… qué hacía el aquí y no allá con su novia?

Sí… creo... AYYYYYY! – grité al momento de mover mi pierna… dolía mucho. Edward hizo una mueca de… asco? mientras miraba mi pierna

Es una fractura expuesta, Bella – dijo tratando de aguantar la respiración, seguro que al igual que a mí, el olor a sangre le da asco – lo sé porque mi padre es médico – explicó.

Tomé aire y traté de tranquilizarme. Podía oír los gritos de los alumnos y maestros y oí que decían que una ambulancia venía en camino. Seguro Rosalie había llamado a la ambulancia… un momento! Ella estaba con Edward!

Cómo lo hiciste? – le pregunté desafiante

Hacer qué, Bella? – preguntó él

Estabas al otro lado, con Rosalie… cómo llegaste aquí?

Bella, debes estar confundida, seguro te golpeaste la cabeza… yo estaba con Rose, es cierto, pero luego vine hacia aquí para preguntarte por qué no traías el cardigan que ella te había regalado… la pobrecita estaba muy ilusionada con que te lo pusieras… - me dijo él con cara de cachorrito y yo solté un bufido… cómo podía creerle a Rosalie Hale?

No es cierto… te estabas besando con ella… yo los vi – dije y casi instantáneamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… sonaba muy celosa y… por qué debía sentir celos? Rosalie era su novia, no yo.

Debe ser un recuerdo de otro día, Bella… - me dijo él en un susurro que me hizo estremecer.

Tras varios minutos, que me parecieron horas, estuve en silencio, junto a él. Me sentía nerviosa al tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, pero no podía moverme, él me había dicho que sería peor si me movía así que me quedé quietecita.

Finalmente llegaron los paramédicos, me pusieron algo en la pierna y me subieron en una camilla, mientras que Edward decía que él estaba bien y que iría en la cabina de la ambulancia, que su padre ya lo atendería… engreído!

Busqué con la mirada a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper. No los encontré. Supuse que estarían en el hospital y me resigné a encontrarme con ellos allá. Qué iba a decirles? No lo sabía… sólo sabía que me moriría de la vergüenza.

Una vez en el hospital me atendió un doctor muy amable. Pensé que sería el Dr. Cullen, pero no. Era el Dr. Stevenson y me dijo que el Dr. Cullen estaba revisando a Edward en su despacho… obvio no? Si es su hijo, es obvio que lo revisará primero y personalmente. Solté un bufido mientras me ponían la anestesia local y me suturaban la herida. Quería que la tierra me tragara…

**Rosalie POV**

Rose, no tienes por qué hacer esto – Esme me dijo por la que tenía que ser, milésima vez.

Mamá, por favor, entiéndeme, no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más, es obvio que Edward…está dejando de amarme

Quizá sólo por un momento agradezco ser vampiresa. Lo agradezco porque nadie puede verme llorar. Aunque yo deseaba con toda mi alma poder llorar, llorar y sentir las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, poder purgar de mi corazón todo esto que me estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Terminé mi maleta y Esme ya no me dijo nada, desde que me vio llegar sola a la casa y a tan temprana hora, se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y me siguió hasta mi habitación. Claro que a ella no le gustaba la idea de que me fuera, ya Edward se había ido por un tiempo, y ahora yo me iría…para no regresar.

Dile a Edward que los papeles de divorcio le llegarán pronto – le susurré a mi madre.

Hija, no tomes decisiones tan apresuradas, no sabes si luego puedas arrepentirte de ellas – me pidió ella.

No es una decisión apresurada, desde que esa mocosa llegó al pueblo, Edward no hace más que preocuparse por ella, se la pasa hablando con ella y hasta se fue por su culpa porque su sangre lo llamaba.

Mi amor, Edward está pasando por momentos difíciles, debes de comprenderlo y estar a su lado, es tu deber como su esposa, si lo amas…

YO LO AMO, LO COMPRENDO, LO APOYO, pero no soy estúpida Esme, estoy segura de que él ya no me ama

Ella ya no me dijo nada, no cuando había tantas pruebas que demostraban lo mismo que mis palabras. Subí mis cosas a mi auto y volví a la casa para despedirme de mi madre adoptiva. Ella me abrazó, diciéndome que siempre tendría un lugar en la familia, que siempre estarían esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Yo lo agradecí infinitamente, pero por el momento quería estar sola. Me sentía mal, muy mal, yo había sido el apoyo de Edward, quería estar a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles para él. Pero lo único que él hacía, era complicárselos más y además me apartaba de su lado, prefiriendo estar con una humana cualquiera. Una chica que jamás le daría lo que yo le di por cincuenta años.

Mi celular sonó cuatro veces, indicándome que me habían llegado cuatro mensajes. Me orillé y me dispuse a leerlos. El último que había llegado era de Jasper.

_Que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda, hermanita. Te quiero._

Sonreí, Jasper no era muy extrovertido y yo tampoco, por lo que habíamos congeniado bastante bien durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos como hermanos. Antes del suyo venía el de Alice.

_Rose, voy a extrañarte mucho, no hay quien vaya de compras conmigo, pero entiendo que necesites tiempo. Te quiero, hermanita._

Yo también iba a extrañar las compras con Alice, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo. El siguiente mensaje era de Carlisle.

_Rose, antes de irte pasa a verme al hospital._

Carlisle siempre era muy imparcial con todo así que no podía asegurar qué era lo que quería decirme. El siguiente mensaje, el primero que había llegado, era de Edward.

_Mi amor, por favor no te vayas, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar esto. Te amo, bebé, no me dejes._

¿Y cuándo tú me dejaste y te fuiste a Alaska? – le pregunté al aire con sarcasmo.

Llegué al hospital y me estacioné junto al Mercedes de Carlisle. Cerré el auto y me colgué la bolsa al hombro para luego entrar a la recepción. El chico que estaba trapeando se me quedó viendo, pero yo no tenía ánimos como para sentirme halagada. Caminé hacia donde estaba la enfermera de la recepción.

Señorita Hale, el doctor Cullen lo espera en su oficina – la chica me dijo sonriendo, íbamos tanto a ver a Carlisle, que ya nos conocían por nuestros nombres.

Gracias, Susan

Caminé hasta la oficina de Carlisle que estaba en el segundo piso y hasta el fondo. El hospital no era la gran cosa, era como los otros hospitales donde Carlisle había trabajado anteriormente, claro que la tecnología iba avanzando y ahora tenían más aparatos y las actividades en los hospitales habían incrementado. Di dos leves toques a la puerta, esperando que Carlisle no estuviera con nadie y me diera permiso para entrar. A mi padre no le gustaba que llegáramos y entráramos como si nada a su oficina en el hospital o su estudio en la casa, consideraba que todos teníamos nuestra privacidad y que debíamos respetarla.

Puedes pasar, Rose – me respondió la tranquila voz de mi padre tras la puerta.

Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Claro que al ver quien estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, quise salir de ahí rápidamente.

Vamos, Rose, siéntate, tenemos cosas de qué hablar – Carlisle me dijo con su tono profesional.

No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, me voy y es mi última palabra – le contesté a mi padre.

Rose, mi amor… - Edward intentó acercarse

No vuelvas a llamarme así Edward Cullen – me aparté de él

Rosalie, escúchame, no puedes huir de las cosas, tienes que enfrentarlas – Carlisle me dijo y yo no pude evitar una risa irónica.

¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué he de quedarme a ver como "mi esposo" arriesga nuestra vida aquí por una simple mocosa? – Edward iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí – Además no es justo que a mí me recrimines que estoy huyendo cuando tú dejaste que Edward se fuera a Alaska sin siquiera decirme nada

Las circunstancias…

Las circunstancias son las mismas, me voy a ir Carlisle, quiero estar sola

Entiendo, pero creo que Edward también tiene derecho a opinar al respecto, al fin y al cabo, es tu esposo.

¡No tiene derecho a nada! Nadie preguntó qué opinaba cuando Edward se iba a Alaska así que su opinión me tiene sin cuidado.

Rose, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, por favor escúchalo.

Mi esposo y un cuerno…sin embargo me crucé de brazos y miré a "mi maridito" con toda la indiferencia que pude aparentar, aunque Edward muy bien sabía lo que estaba pensando de él en esos momentos.

Lo sé, Rose, sé que esto no está siendo nada fácil para ti, pero tampoco lo es para mí, esta situación me está matando y…te necesito Rose, no quiero perderte.

Tú jamás me perdiste, Edward, me cambiaste que es diferente, decidiste sacrificar nuestro secreto, nuestra vida juntos, por esa humana, así que creo que dejaste muy en claro tus prioridades. Ahora yo te dejo claras las mías, me voy

¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Rosalie? – me preguntó mi padre con su tono profesional de nuevo.

Lo estoy

Bien, entonces sólo me queda decirte que voy a extrañarte, pero que te deseo lo mejor, y como seguramente Esme te dijo, siempre podrás volver – Carlisle se levantó y me abrazó.

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí estos años, Carlisle, no tengo como pagártelo.

No lo tienes que hacer, hija.

Una vez que mi padre me soltó, miré a Edward, no se había movido de donde estaba parado.

_Que quede en tu conciencia yo traté de comprenderte y apoyarte, y en vez de volver a mis brazos, tú decidiste darle la espalda a nuestro amor, todo por una humana que un día morirá y te dejará._

El rostro de él se crispó de dolor. Con un nudo en la garganta, me quité el anillo que me unía a él.

_Me prometiste amarme por siempre, cuando nos casamos juraste que nuestro amor era lo más importante en tu vida. Y rompiste ambos compromisos. Yo ya no soy tu esposa Edward Cullen._

Dejé caer el anillo al suelo, y antes de que éste tocara el piso, salí de la oficina. Y para darle el tiro de gracia, me imaginé a Edward poniéndole el anillo a Isabella. Oí un gemido salir de la oficina, pero yo ya no me detuve a escuchar más.

**Edward POV**

Mi Rose se había ido y yo me sentía devastado. Carlisle se acercó a mí y puso la mano en mi hombro, demostrándome sin palabras que estaba apoyándome en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí.

Y si no vuelve, Carlisle? – pregunté con tristeza

Ya verás que lo hará, Edward… Rose es muy impulsiva y testaruda… tardará, pero volverá. Lo sé… - esas habían sido las palabras de Carlisle. Quería creerle, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ya la había perdido para siempre.

Bajamos ambos a ver cómo estaban mis compañeros. Al parecer ya habían suturado la herida de Bella y todo estaba bajo control. _"Ha sido una fractura expuesta de primer grado, nada de lo qué preocuparse"_ oí que decía el Dr. Stevenson a mi padre y él asentía.

Cómo te sientes, Bella? – preguntó Carlisle acercándose

Algo adolorida, pero bien… gracias doctor Cullen – dijo ella bastante sonrojada y yo pensé que se veía adorable… no es que sintiera algo por ella, es sólo que… un vampiro no se ruboriza… Rosalie solo… exagera con sus celos.

Bien, Bella… voy a explicarte un poco el procedimiento, para que no te asustes – empezó Carlisle y ella asintió – tenías una fractura expuesta de primer grado, que significa que no es tan grave. La herida es pequeña y no hay mucho daño, lo cual es bueno…

No debieron operarme primero? – preguntó ella, parecía asustada

No. Verás… cuando hay una fractura expuesta, hay un gran riesgo de infección: de la herida, de los huesos…

_Osteomielitis_– dije en voz baja. Ella me miró.

Lo que dice Edward es cierto… la infección del tejido óseo es la Osteomielitis – dijo Carlisle asintiendo –y es bastante desagradable… así que por eso, el tratamiento que se sigue es limpiar la herida y cerrarla, para evitar la infección. Luego, la fractura se trata como si fuera una fractura normal, una fractura interna. Comprendido?

Sí – asintió ella y se mordió el labio inferior – tendré que usar un yeso o algo así?

Me temo que sí – dijo Carlisle y en ese instante el jefe de la policía llegó.

Bella, estás bien? – dijo casi lanzándose sobre su hija y abrazándola. Ella se sonrojó aún más y murmuró un leve _"estoy bien"_

No te preocupes, Charlie, está todo bajo control… - Carlisle se acercó y alejó un poco al Sr. Swan –creo que en un par de horas ya podrá irse a casa… pero eso sí… reposo absoluto al menos unos 3 días.

Lo que diga, Doctor – dijo Charlie nervioso. Por sus pensamientos pude ver que adoraba a su hija y que no podría vivir sin ella. Si a Bella le pasaba algo, él simplemente moriría.

Me sentí algo mejor sabiendo que hice mi buena acción del día. Salvé la vida de dos personas: Bella y su padre; y aunque había perdido a Rosalie, sabía que ella regresaría a mí… de alguna manera.

Carlisle me hizo una seña para que los dejásemos solos y así lo hice. Sin pensar mucho me dirigí a la casa… Esme estaba muy triste, Jasper y Alice me miraban sin decir nada (y sin pensar nada, lo cual es mucho peor) y subí a la que fue nuestra habitación. Aún seguía su aroma y yo quería creer que en cualquier momento ella volvería por mí.

Me quedé tirado sobre la cama el resto del día, abrazando su almohada, que aún tenía su olor, pero decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de aquí, irme a algún lugar en donde su ausencia no me doliera tanto. Salí de la casa… no me molesté en llevar el volvo, sinceramente sólo me apetecía caminar un rato, además de que la oscuridad de la noche me protegía de miradas curiosas.

Mis pies me condujeron sin que yo prestara verdadera atención de a dónde me dirigía. Fue hasta que llegué frente a una casa que me detuve a contemplar hacia donde había ido. Vi la fachada blanca de la casa, una pequeña residencia, la cual tenía por dueños, a Charlie Swan y a su hija…Bella. Casi sin voluntad para oponerme, brinqué para asomarme por la ventana de ella. Estaba dormida apaciblemente, con su respiración regular y una expresión de total descanso. Sentí envidia, envidia por no poder dormir como ella, envidia de aquellas sábanas que la envolvían.

Edward…

_Edward…_

Me congelé por completo, ¿cómo podría describir los sentimientos que me envolvieron en ese momento? Primero, sentí como si mi muerto corazón hubiera vuelto a latir, Bella me había mencionado en sus sueños, sólo un ligero suspiro salido de sus labios…y me había vuelto loco. Pero en el mismo instante en el que mi corazón parecía volver a latir, también se rompió… porque no sólo había oído mi nombre salir de los labios de Bella…alguien más lo había dicho en sus pensamientos, y había tal dolor en esa voz, que no pude creer lo que mi mente captaba.

Me di la vuelta, sólo para ver a Rosalie parada cerca de ahí, con su abrigo negro y su cabello rubio revoloteando a causa del aire que había. Jamás en sus ojos había visto tanto dolor. Rosalie era la mujer… vampiresa, más fuerte (hablando emocionalmente) que había conocido, jamás dejaba que sus emociones se traslucieran. Sólo cuando estábamos solos ella me demostraba lo que en verdad sentía, sólo yo conocía sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas, sólo yo conocía sus tristezas…y jamás había visto tanto dolor en su rostro como en ese momento.

Rose…

Quédate donde estás, Edward – ella me advirtió y consideré oportuno obedecerla, estaba furiosa…y completamente destrozada. – creí…creí que Carlisle tenía razón…no llegué a Seatle cuando descubrí que no quería dejarte…creí…creí que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta – Rosalie jamás tartamudeaba cuando hablaba, y el que lo hiciera, me hizo sentir el ser más ruin del mundo – creí que debía quedarme contigo, porque mi lugar estaba a tu lado – me miró con sus ojos llenos de agonía – pero me equivoqué, es obvio que yo jamás seré tan importante para ti como lo es esa humana.

Rosalie…

No, con esto queda perfectamente claro que tú y yo…jamás existimos – Rosalie negó con la cabeza – pero antes de irme, quiero decirte algo, no te odio Edward Cullen, el odiarte significaría que siento algo por ti, el odio es un sentimiento fuerte y pasional, como el amor, y yo no deseo sentir algo así por ti nunca más. Me voy para hacer una vida nueva, lejos de ti y te juro que jamás volveré a pensar en ti. Será como si nunca hubieras existido en mi vida.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo…ella se fue. No pude pensar en nada, Rosalie hablaba en serio, no volvería a recordarme nunca de ser posible...todo quedaría en el olvido, por mi culpa. _Será como si nunca hubieras existido en mi vida. _Sus palabras me tocaron en lo más hondo. Si antes estaba indeciso entre Rose y Bella, ahora Rosalie había tomado la decisión por mí…ella había elegido por mí, yéndose lejos.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por algunas horas, nada podía importarme en esos instantes. Había perdido a mi esposa, a la única persona a la que en realidad había amado en mis años sobre la tierra. Rosalie había sido todo para mí, ver su sonrisa, sentir sus besos en mis labios, sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo…oírla suspirar era para mí el regalo más hermoso que la vida me había otorgado. ¿Cómo pude dejar que todo se me fuera por la borda?

Sin poder dar un paso más me hinqué en medio del bosque y bajé la cabeza desesperado, percibía el olor de Rosalie y escuchaba pensamientos incoherentes que sólo podían venir de su cabeza.

Perdóname Rosalie, por favor perdóname, mi amor – grité al aire incapaz de contenerme demasiado – fui un idiota, por favor no me dejes, no sé vivir sin ti, dejaré todo, nos iremos de aquí si así lo deseas, pero por favor quédate a mi lado.

_¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti nuevamente, Edward? Estabas en su ventana, mirándola embelesado._

Sí, era cierto. Rosalie estaba ahí, estaba escuchándome, y no me arriesgaría a perderla, lo que sentía por Bella, se moriría cuando ella lo hiciera. Me estremecía al pensar en ello, pero mi familia no me perdonaría si dejaba a Rosalie.

Rose, yo sólo fui…a verla una última vez – le mentí, me mentí para salvar mi matrimonio – quería demostrarme a mí mismo que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y que ella… es sólo una humana.

Deseaba que ella me creyera, que no oyera la mentira impresa en las palabras, ella no podía escuchar mis pensamientos, podría ocultarle las cosas. Me dolía hacerlo pero sería una manera de herirla menos. Eso quería pensar yo, quería creer que mintiéndole y conservándola a mi lado, las cosas irían mejor para ambos.

Amor, por favor, habla conmigo – le pedí, aún de rodillas.

_¿De qué nos servirá Edward? Las heridas están ahí, no importa lo que quieras hacer para ocultarlas._

Lo sé, pero es que ¿50 años de matrimonio no lo valen, Rose? ¿No te importa todo el amor que hay entre nosotros?

No vengas a sermonearme de amor, Edward, sabes mejor que nadie que lo que yo siento por ti es inmensurable

Alcé la mirada y vi a Rosalie recargada en un árbol y ya no llevaba su abrigo, sólo vestía un ligero vestido rosa claro, largo hasta sus tobillos y hecho de seda. Su cabello estaba suelto y en su mirada se seguía adivinando el dolor. No me moví por temor a ahuyentarla, me había costado mucho trabajo que hablara conmigo, no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

Bebé, por favor no hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, déjame quedarme a tu lado, me iré a donde sea que tú desees estar – le prometí fervientemente.

¿Y si deseara quedarme, Edward? ¿Qué harías?

Permanecería fielmente a tu lado, te amaría todos los días, agradecería a Dios por cada respiro que exhalas, estaría a tu lado en todo momento… haría lo mismo aquí que en China – respondí.

Un segundo después, Rosalie se encontraba justo frente a mí. Sin pensar en nada, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y recargué mi mejilla en su vientre. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, pero unos instantes después, sentí como ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Perdóname, prinzessin

Rosalie no me dijo nada, pero se hincó frente a mí y esta vez sentí como sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas. Alcé la mirada y me topé con sus ojos, los orbes que alguna vez me vieron con amor y dulzura, ahora me veían con desilusión y desconfianza.

Poco a poco, casi con inseguridad, los labios de Rosalie se acercaron a los míos. En cuanto sentí su boca sobre la mía, cerré los ojos y una profunda dicha me invadió todo el cuerpo, pero de igual modo, la culpabilidad por mentirle me arrollaba. Sus labios se abrieron a los míos y yo la besé con dulzura y arrepentimiento.

Lentamente fui acostándola sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas secas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras las mías acariciaban su espalda con suavidad, siempre sin despegar mis labios de los suyos. Su boca era mi elixir, ella era mi fuente de la vida eterna. Antes de dejarla completamente acostada, bajé el cierre de su vestido por completo, dejando que mis dedos acariciaran su espalda.

Las manos de Rosalie desabrocharon mi camisa y me la quitaron, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de mis músculos. Yo dejé un reguero de besos por sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula y sus hombros, mientras sentía el aliento de ella sobre mi hombro.

Una vez más, hicimos el amor como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces. Después de esto, creí que Rosalie me había perdonado, o al menos estaba encaminada a hacerlo. Ella estaba acostada sobre mi pecho y yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. No nos importaba estar desnudos a medio bosque, primero porque nadie nos vería y segundo porque jamás teníamos frío.

Rosalie se movió y se acercó a mis labios para darme un beso. Yo correspondí más que satisfecho y acaricié su cabello hasta dejar mis manos en su espalda baja.

Dankeschön, prinzessin

No sé que agradeces, Edward, después de esto acabas de aclararme aún más las cosas.

¿De qué estás hablando, bebé? – pregunté confundido.

_Edward, soy una mujer, viví contigo 50 años, hicimos el amor millones de veces, no creas que puedes mentirme. Quizá no puedo leer tu mente, pero tu cuerpo sí que no puede __engañarme como lo hacen tus palabras._

Rosalie se levantó y comenzó a vestirse sin prisas mientras yo la veía, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Y como si ella leyera mi mente, me mostró recuerdos suyos, recuerdos de cómo la había besado, cómo la había acariciado y cómo le había hecho el amor en el pasado y cómo lo habíamos hecho ahora. Las diferencias eran sutiles, pero lo suficientemente reales como para que Rose se diera cuenta de que había mentido.

Cuando ella se vistió por completo se dio la vuelta y me miró.

_Descuida, no me volverás a ver, no me entrometeré entre tú y tu humanita, lo último que sabrás de Rosalie Hale, serán los papeles de divorcio que te mandaré lo más pronto que pueda._

Rose…

_No__, Edward, ya no digas más…_ _jusqu'à jamais mon mari_

Así se despidió de mí…_hasta nunca, marido. _

No intenté detenerla, ya no volvería a verla NUNCA. Me vestí y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no traía mi anillo en el dedo, y el que Rosalie me había aventado, tampoco estaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Se los había llevado.

(16 horas después)

**Rosalie POV**

Sollozando, y con todo el cuerpo empapado por la torrencial lluvia que azotaba en Massachussets, por fin dejé la pala en el suelo. El vestido estaba completamente sucio, mi cabello estaba arruinado, pero nada me importaba. Acabando el hoyo, dejé caer los anillos adentro, pronto su brillo se extinguió por el lodo y la lluvia. Entonces comencé con la dolorosa tarea de cerrar el hoyo.

Una vez terminado, miré el tronco del árbol frente al cual había enterrado los anillos. Tallado, había un corazón con una R y una E dentro. Y justo debajo había una fotografía de Edward y mía el día de nuestra primera boda. No podía creer que la foto y el corazón siguieran ahí después de tanto tiempo.

_Aquí nació nuestro amor…aquí quedó enterrado._

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, me fui caminando sin rumbo. ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía.

Y entonces me vi increíblemente atraída hacia Tennessee. Tenía que ir allá, algo más fuerte que yo, me decía que allá, me esperaba mi destino.


End file.
